Par Amour
by Megchen
Summary: Schwerwiegende Veränderungen werden in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr auf Hermine zukommen, doch noch weiß sie nichts davon...Kann die Vernunft über die Liebe triumphieren?
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört wie immer nichts von allem mir, nur die Handlung dieser netten Geschichte.  
  
Anmerkung: Dies hier ist meine allererste Harry-Potter-Fanfiction, ich bitte euch, das zu berücksichtigen. Vielen DANK an meine treue Betaleserin Susi, dass sie sich auch diese Story hier antun will und sich schon sehr tapfer durch den Prolog gekämpft hat (g). Außerdem widme ich diese Story hier Viechle, Irrlicht74 und Leaky Cauldron anno1985, da ich denke, dass sie wissen, was mich zu ihr inspiriert hat (alle drei mal so richtig durchknuddelt).  
  
Warnung: Das Rating kann sich durchaus noch ändern...aber eigentlich ist das ja keine Warnung, die irgend jemand ernst nimmt, oder? (g)

::o:: Par amour ::o::

„ Par amour on peut souffrir."  
  
- „ Je suis prêt à en mourir."   
  
-Prolog-  
  
Die Sonne spiegelte sich auf der weiten Fläche des Mittelmeeres und brachte die Spitzen der einzelnen Wellen zum Glitzern. Auf dem Meer, unmittelbar dort, wo sie sich bildeten, waren diese Wellen sehr hoch und doch schlugen sie flach an den Strand, sodaß sie kleinere Kinder nicht daran hinderten, im seichten Uferwasser im Sand zu spielen. Ältere Jugendliche tobten lachend durch das etwas tiefere Wasser und verbrachten ihre Zeit damit, sich gegenseitig ins Wasser zu werfen.  
  
Das eine oder andere Motorboot ärgerte einige Schwimmer, da das Boot samt Fahrer sich viel zu nahe am Strand aufhielt.  
  
Hermine schreckte hoch, als ihr Buch für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mit einem nicht zu überhörenden 'Plop' von ihrer Liege in den Sand fiel.  
  
Ruckartig öffnete sie die Augen und musste einen Moment lang gegen das grelle Licht anblinzeln. Die Sonne war im Laufe des Nachmittags weitergewandert, so dass der Sonnenschirm Hermine nun nicht mehr vor ihren Strahlen schützte. Bevor sie allerdings den Sonnenschirm ein Stück zurechtrücken würde, musste sie sich um ihr Buch kümmern, das nun mit dem Rücken nach oben im Sand lag.  
  
Schnell stand Hermine auf, hatte allerdings nicht mit dem Fuß des Sonnenschirms gerechnet, über den sie nun stolperte und somit der Länge nach in den Sand fiel. Hustend und Sand ausspuckend richtete sie sich mühsam wieder auf, wobei sie sich verstohlen umsah. Hoffentlich hatten nicht zu viele der anderen Urlauber ihr kleines Missgeschick mitbekommen!  
  
Erleichtert darüber, dass die anderen Leute am Strand mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren, wollte sie sich gerade nach ihrem Schulbuch bücken, als eine wohlbekannte Stimme an ihr Ohr drang:  
  
„Mine, Schätzchen - ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
  
Mrs. Granger hatte sich mit halb belustigtem, halb besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck auf ihrer Liege aufgerichtet, während Mr. Granger so in sein Buch vertieft war, dass er von all dem gar nichts mitbekommen hatte. Es schien jedenfalls so, als ob er in sein Buch vertieft sei, doch Hermine beschlich der Verdacht, dass auch er die Zeit am Strand für ein Mittags- oder eher ein Nachmittagsschläfchen genutzt hatte.  
  
„Sicher ist mit mir alles in Ordnung. Es gehört zu meinem täglichen Ritual, ein Sandbad zu nehmen.", murrte Hermine nun ihre Mutter an, die es daraufhin vorzog, nichts mehr zu sagen und sich weiter darum zu kümmern, dass ihre Haut vor dem Rückflug noch etwas mehr Sonnenbräune annahm.  
  
Es wurde Zeit, dass die Ferien endlich vorüber gingen und das sechste Schuljahr begann, dachte Hermine nicht zum ersten mal in diesen Ferien. Anfangs hatte sie mit Ron und sogar mit Harry per Eulenpost in Kontakt gestanden, doch sie wollte es keiner Eule zumuten, bis zur griechischen Insel Samos und wieder zurück nach England zu fliegen.  
  
Über ihre Grübeleien hatte sie ihr Schulbuch, das immer noch sehr unvorteilhaft im Sand lag, vollkommen vergessen. Schuldbewusst griff sie nun danach, klopfte den feinen Sand ab und strich die in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Seiten sorgfältig glatt. Es war das letzte Schulbuch, dass sie vor Beginn des neuen Schuljahres noch durcharbeiten musste und sie hatte nur noch zwei Tage Zeit.  
  
Hermine versuchte sich wieder auf ihre Lektüre zu konzentrieren, ertappte sich aber bald dabei, anstatt zu lesen, das Treiben am Strand zu beobachten. Ganz in ihrer Nähe spielte eine Gruppe Jugendlicher Volleyball. Sie rannten lachend über den Sand und warfen sich bei besonders gewagten Manövern sogar bäuchlings auf den Boden, um den Ball noch irgendwie über das Netz zu befördern.  
  
Hermine seufzte. Wie gerne wäre sie jetzt einfach zu dieser Gruppe hinübergegangen und hätte gefragt, ob sie mitspielen dürfe. Doch dies ging nicht, da sie den Mädchen und Jungen, die ungefähr in ihrem Alter waren, schon seit dem Beginn des Urlaubs fast jeden Tag zusah. Und genau wie ihr aufgefallen war, dass die Gruppe Jugendlicher sich die Zeit fast ausschließlich mit Volleyballspielen vertrieb, musste ihnen aufgefallen sein, dass Hermine sich im Laufe des zweiwöchigen Strandurlaubes nie mit etwas anderem als ihren Schulbüchern beschäftigt hatte.  
  
Auch wenn sie nie im Leben erraten hätten, auf was für eine Schule Hermine ging, würde ein Mädchen, das in seinen Sommerferien Schulbücher las, schlechte Chancen haben, den Eindruck, den diese Jugendlichen nun schon von ihr hatten, zu widerlegen. Deshalb unternahm sie nicht einmal den Versuch, zu den anderen zu gehen und sich vorzustellen. Man musste sich nicht noch am letzten Urlaubstag lächerlich machen.  
  
„Mine? Du kannst dann schon einmal deine Sachen zusammenpacken, ja? Wir sollten uns allmählich auf den Weg in unser Bungalow machen, schließlich wollen wir heute abend noch essen gehen."  
  
Die Stimme ihrer Mutter riss sie wieder einmal aus ihren Gedanken und sie nickte ihr nur abwesend zu, als Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte.  
  
Einige Stunden später saß Hermine mit ihren Eltern auf der Dachterasse einer Taverne und schob mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen ihren leeren Teller von sich.  
  
„Und? Hat dich der Griechenlandurlaub mit uns beiden wirklich so sehr gelangweilt, wie du gedacht hattest?", wollte ihr Vater von ihr wissen.  
  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht." Sie stellte ihr Glas, aus dem sie soeben getrunken hatte, ab und sah ihre Eltern ernst an.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich zuerst so gesträubt habe, mit euch zusammen in den Urlaub zu fliegen. Ich weiß, dass euch der gemeinsame Familienurlaub sehr viel bedeutet und deswegen bin ich auch mitgekommen - euch zuliebe." Sie bemerkte, wie ihre Eltern einen erstaunten Blick tauschten und beeilte sich zu versichern:  
  
„Das sollte nun nicht heißen, dass ich diese zwei Wochen für verschwendet halte oder dass ich mich einfach nur fürchterlich gelangweilt habe...im Gegenteil, ich hatte die Gelegenheit, ein fremdes Land kennenzulernen und außerdem habe ich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen: Ich habe mich auf das nächste Schuljahr vorbereitet und bin dabei wenigstens ein bisschen braun geworden."  
  
Leicht hilflos grinste sie ihre Eltern an, doch diese hatten schon wieder ein neues Gesprächsthema gefunden.  
  
„Was versprichst du dir denn vom neuen Schuljahr, Liebes?" Ihre Mutter sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „So langsam musst du ja jeden Tag genießen, schließlich ist das schon dein vorletztes Jahr auf Hogwarts. Es sei denn, du wirst Lehrerin..."  
  
Mrs. Granger lächelte ihre Tochter liebevoll an. „Das könnte ich mir bei dir durchaus vorstellen, aber letztendlich ist es natürlich deine Entscheidung, was du später einmal werden möchtest."  
  
„Wer sagt denn, dass ich in diesem Schuljahr meine Meinung über den Lehrerberuf nicht vollständig ändere?", fragte Hermine, selbst nicht von dem überzeugt, was sie gerade gesagt hatte.  
  
Doch sie wusste nicht, wie schwerwiegend die Veränderungen, die in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr auf sie zukommen sollten, wirklich sein würden...

---

Anmerkungen? Vorschläge? Lob? Kritik? - Teilt es mir mit! (g)


	2. Irrungen und Wirrungen

_Anmerkung des Autors: _So, fast pünktlich nach _10 Tagen_ habt ihr hier das erste Kapitel, ich hoffe, ihr könnt etwas damit anfangen _(grins)_.

Über die Reviews habe ich mich gefreut wie eine Schneekönigin!

_Viechle:_ Och, es macht mir doch immer Spaß, mit Betonpfeilern vor den Nasen anderer Leute herumzuwedeln ;-). Und das mit dem Schirm war _wirklich_ keine Absicht, so glaub mir doch! An meinem Unterbewusstsein lag das auch net, so! Jetzt würde ich noch gerne wissen, warum das ein guter Zeitpunkt war, den ich mir ausgesucht hab, war da was Besonderes? _(glubsch) _Das hier wird auch nicht wie meine LXG-Story enden, aber wer sagt, dass die wirklich schon beendet ist?

_Meta: _Hey, danke für dein Review! Nein, vorgeschrieben hab ich dieses Mal leider nicht. _(seufz)_

_Meike: _Dir auch vielen Dank für dein Review. Es geht ja schon weiter _(grins)_.

_Irrlicht74:_ Wow, du liest dir ne Harry Potter-Story durch! _(freu) _Du hast dir die Ehre damit verdient, dass du mein Gelabere über eine gewisse Person die ganze Zeit so heldenhaft erträgst ;-). Nein, ich denke zumindest nicht, dass Herm in dieser Story Lehrerin werden wird - hier muss sie sich als Schülerin rumärgern. War das schnell genug?

_LeakyC: _Sorry, dass ich hier nicht deinen gesamten Nick hingeschrieben hab, aber ich bin gerade faul _(grinsel)_. Bei dir gilt das Gleiche wie bei Irrlicht : Du hast dir mein stundenlanges Gejaule über eine bestimmte Person angehört, was bestimmt nicht immer leicht war, aber immerhin weißt du ja, wovon ich rede _(zwinker)_. Und nach diesem Kapitel weißt du bestimmt auch, mit wem ich sie verkuppeln werde, oh du mein ungeduldiger Zwilling :-).

Wie immer **danke** an meine Betaleserin **_Susi -_** ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde! _(knuff)_

_::: Und jetzt...enjoy... ::: _

__

_1. Kapitel: Irrungen und Wirrungen_

Die Sonne hatte ihre tägliche Wanderung vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit begonnen und beschien nun die heimelig aussehenden Reihenhäuser eines Londoner Vorortes.

Im zweiten Stock eines dieser Häuser malten Sonnenstrahlen vereinzelte Lichtflecke auf den Teppichboden eines fast penibel aufgeräumten Zimmers.

Doch die Bewohnerin dieses Zimmers nahm dies gar nicht wahr, da sie sich im Moment mit schwerwiegenderen Problemen konfrontiert sah. Hermine saß auf einem zwar alt, aber mitnichten abgenutzt aussehenden Koffer und bemühte sich mit allen Kräften, den Deckel zu schließen.

Dazu hatte sie sich mit ihrem nicht sehr hohen Körpergewicht auf den Koffer gelehnt und versuchte nun, mit der freien Hand die Schnallen zuschnappen zu lassen. Dies erwies sich allerdings als gar nicht so einfach, da der Koffer eigentlich viel zu voll war, als das man ihn noch hätte schließen können.

In dieser sowieso schon verzweifelten Lage bemerkte Hermine plötzlich ihr Lehrbuch für Zaubertränke, das etwa einen halben Meter neben dem Koffer auf dem Boden lag. Sie wusste, dass eigentlich keine Aussicht auf Erfolg bestand und dennoch versuchte sie mit den Füßen verbissen das viel zu weit weg liegende Buch zu erreichen, während sie gleichzeitig darum bemüht war, den Kofferdeckel mit dem Rest ihres Körpers zu beschweren.

Nur Sekunden später klappte der Koffer mit einem heftigen Ruck wieder vollständig auf und Hermine saß inmitten von Kleidern, Büchern, Federn, Papier und allerlei anderen Sachen auf dem Boden.

Beinahe geschockt sah sie auf das Chaos, das nun fast ihr gesamtes Zimmer einnahm. Feindselig starrte Hermine das Buch für Zaubertränke, den Verursacher dieses Durcheinanders, an. Selbst die Bücher, die sie für Professor Snapes Unterricht benötigte, arbeiteten ganz eindeutig gegen sie.

Nachdem sie ihren Koffer ein zweites Mal gepackt und einige der Sachen statt in den Koffer in ihre Schultasche gesteckt hatte, saß Hermine zwei Stunden später im Auto ihrer Eltern, die sie zum Bahnhof brachten.

„Und du willst dieses Jahr an Weihnachten wirklich nicht nach hause kommen?", fragte Mrs. Granger bedauernd, als sie schließlich am Bahnsteig Neundreiviertel standen.

„Mum, Harry und Ron fahren auch nicht nach Hause - sogar Ginny bleibt über Weihnachten in Hogwarts. Natürlich würde ich Weihnachten auch gern mit euch feiern, aber ich muss mich nun einmal entscheiden."

Sie wollte noch weiterreden, doch ihr Vater schnitt ihr mit einem Grinsen das Wort ab. „Hör schon auf, dich zu rechtfertigen. Ich verstehe jedenfalls, dass du es um einiges spannender findest, die Feiertage mit all deinen Freunden zu verbringen, als dich bei Familienfeiern zu langweilen. Und jetzt mach, dass du einsteigst Kleines, sonst fährt der Zug noch ohne dich."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu und umarmte sie. Nachdem ihre Mutter sie ebenfalls noch einmal in ihre Arme geschlossen hatte, stieg Hermine in den Hogwarts-Express und zog ihren Koffer mit Mühe und Not hinter sich her.

Vielleicht hätte sie die Menge ihres Gepäcks doch noch einmal überdenken sollen, doch dafür war es nun zu spät. Hermine ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Am Ende des Schuljahres würde sie nur wie so oft feststellen, dass sie den Großteil der Sachen, die sie mitgenommen hatte, gar nicht benötigt hatte.

Aus einem Abteil am Ende des Ganges drangen ihr wohlbekannte Stimmen, als sie ihren Koffer abstellte, um kurz zu verschnaufen. Die Schiebetür des Abteils stand einen Spalt weit offen. Einige Sekunden später vernahm Hermine, die sich erschöpft auf dem kühlen Boden niedergelassen hatte, das leise Patschen eines Wesens, das eigentlich einen sumpfig-feuchten Lebensraum vorzog, nun aber mit dem harten und trockenen Boden des Zuges vorlieb nehmen musste.

Sofort sprang Krummbein, Hermines Kater, der die ganze Zeit neben ihr gesessen und sie mit wachem Blick beobachtet hatte, auf und raste auf Nevilles Kröte zu - denn um kein anderes Tier handelte es sich hier.

„Krummbein - _nein_! _Lass das_!" , schrie Hermine entsetzt, sprang auf und versuchte den Kater zu packen, bevor die Kröte noch größeren Schaden nahm. Ihr Geschrei blieb nicht lange ohne Wirkung, denn als Hermine den zappelnden Kater , der sich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien suchte, festhielt, bemerkte sie, dass sich um sie eine ganze Menge Schaulustiger eingefunden hatte.

Während Harry und Ron nur etwas verdutzt herumstanden, war Neville damit beschäftigt, seine Kröte aus einer Ecke hervorzuholen und ihr beruhigende Worte zuzumurmeln.

„Noch nie davon gehört, dass Kröten Amphibien sind und deswegen auch keine Ohren haben? Es wird dir nichts nützen, das Vieh zu bemuttern, Longbottom, es kann dich sowieso nicht hören!", tönte Draco Malfoys verächtlich klingende Stimme aus der Schar der Schüler, die um das Szenario herumstanden.

„Halt einfach den _Mund_, Malfoy, und sieh zu, dass du verschwindest!"

Ginny Weasley trat mit vor Ärger gerötetem Gesicht an dem blonden Jungen vorbei und nahm Hermine den Kater ab. Es war kaum zu glauben, aber mit einem gezischten:

„Potty, Wiesel? Freut euch ja nicht zu früh!", zog Malfoy samt seinem Gefolge, das wie immer aus Crabbe und Goyle bestand, ab.

Ginny warf den dreien noch einen abschätzigen Blick hinterher und trug Krummbein dann in das Abteil, in dem sie vorher schon gesessen hatte. Als sie ihn auf einen der Sitze plumpsen ließ, kamen auch Harry, Ron, Neville und Hermine herein. Erst als Hermine es sich erschöpft in einem Sitz bequem gemacht hatte, realisierte sie, dass sie im Moment wohl kaum glücklicher sein konnte, da sie endlich wieder all ihre Freunde um sich hatte. Diese ergriffen auch gleich die Gelegenheit, sie stürmisch zu begrüßen.

Nachdem sich der Taumel der Wiedersehensfreude allmählich gelegt hatte, gönnte Hermine sich erst einmal einen Schokofrosch, den Ron ihr großzügig anbot.

„Was habt ihr denn in den Ferien getan?", wollte Hermine wissen, „denn mit Erzählungen von meinem langweiligen Griechenlandurlaub will ich euch eigentlich nicht anöden."

Draußen eilte die Landschaft , nun bestehend aus Wiesen, Feldern und kleineren Nadelwäldern, an ihnen vorbei. Der Zug hatte schon vor etwa einer Stunde die Reise zum Bahnhof in Hogsmeade begonnen.

„Die ersten drei Wochen waren schrecklich.", durchbrach Harry die Stille, die ansonsten nur von Krummbeins Schnurren gestört wurde. Der Kater hatte es sich auf Ginnys Schoß bequem gemacht und sah sehr zufrieden aus. „Ich habe fast ständig an Sirius gedacht und dass ich bei den Dursleys wohnte, machte es mir auch nicht gerade leichter, über seinen Tod hinwegzukommen."

Trauer stahl sich kurz in Harrys grüne Augen und Hermine nahm tröstend seine Hand. „Aber zum Glück hatten die Dursleys und insbesondere Dudley, der mich mit meiner Trauer um meinen Paten nur noch schlimmer aufzog als sonst, die Rechnung ohne die Familie Weasley gemacht."

Harry grinste nun Ron an und es versetzte Hermine einen kleinen Stich, dass sie von den auf alle Fälle tollen Ferienerlebnissen im Hause Weasley dieses Jahr nichts mitbekommen hatte. Als Ginny Hermines enttäuschtes Gesicht sah, beeilte sie sich ihrer Freundin zu versichern: „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass bei uns Zuhause oder auch im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 immer alles aufregend und toll war? Es gab auch sehr viele Tage, an denen wir fast gar nichts getan haben und uns nur fürchterlich langweilten."

Hermine lächelte ihr dankbar zu. Über die lebhaften Unterhaltungen, die nun stattfanden, merkten die fünf Jugendlichen fast nicht, dass um Punkt ein Uhr die Hexe mit dem Essenswagen erschien, denn über das Erzählen hatten sie ihren Hunger fast vollkommen vergessen. Somit kam ihnen die restliche Fahrt ebenfalls nicht lange vor und die Fünf tauschten einen erstaunten Blick, als ihnen mitgeteilt wurde, dass sie in Kürze den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade erreichen würden.

Hastig packten Ron, Harry und auch Neville ihre Sachen ein, die teilweise noch im Abteil verstreut herumgelegen hatten, wobei ihnen Ginny einen tadelnden Blick zuwarf.

Dabei fiel Hermine ein, dass sich ihr Koffer noch immer draußen auf dem Gang befinden musste, was höchst ungewöhnlich war, da sie mit ihren Sachen immer sorgsam umging und sie eigentlich nie unbeaufsichtigt ließ. Doch an diesem Schulanfang war wohl überhaupt nichts wie immer, deshalb schob sie seufzend die Tür des Abteils auf und trat in den Gang hinaus.

Beinahe sofort bereute sie es, da sie von der Masse der Schüler fast wieder in das Abteil hineingedrängt wurde. Anscheinend waren sehr viele ihrer Mitschüler auf die Idee gekommen, ihr Gepäck schon einmal mit zur Tür des Waggons zu nehmen, um nachher schneller aussteigen zu können.

Entnervt begann sie sich durch die Menschenmasse zu kämpfen, die den Gang blockierte.Sie musste doch irgendwie zu ihrem Koffer gelangen können! Durch Hermines entschlossenes Voranschreiten und den nicht gerade zimperlichen Einsatz ihrer Ellbogen erreichte sie letztendlich ihren Koffer und schaffte es auch wieder, zu ihren Freunden zurückzukehren. Als der Zug schließlich hielt, warteten sie, bis die anderen sich an ihnen vorbeigedrängelt hatten und traten dann gemächlich auf den Bahnsteig.

Nach der stickigen und überhaupt nicht angenehmen Atmosphäre auf dem Gang genoß Hermine die frische Luft, an der es außerhalb des Zuges nicht mangelte. Tief sog sie die kühle Luft, die nach einem heftigen Regenguss vom Boden aufstieg, in ihre Lungen.

Ron und Harry waren in der Zwischenzeit schon damit beschäftigt, alle fünf Koffer in eine der Kutschen zu laden, die sie nach Hogwarts bringen sollten. Neville war konzentriert darauf bedacht, Trevor daran zu hindern, ein weiteres Mal die Flucht zu ergreifen und Ginny murmelte vor sich hin: „Es wird Zeit, dass wir in die große Halle kommen...dort ist es wenigstens trocken."

Hermine erwiderte nichts, sondern lächelte dem jüngeren Mädchen nur aufmunternd zu.

Die Fahrt nach Hogwarts verlief schweigend. Ginny, die mit Hermine in einer Kutsche saß, sah aus dem Fenster und schien in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken zu sein. Das Regenwasser, das sich in den zum Teil tiefen Löchern auf den Wegen angesammelt hatte, wurde von den Rädern der Kutsche verdrängt und spritzte bis zu den Fenstern derselben hinauf.

Nachdem sie den kurzen Weg von den Kutschen zum Schloß durch inzwischen schon wieder herabprasselnden Regen schnell zurückgelegt hatten, standen sie etwas erschöpft in der großen Halle und steuerten schließlich zielstrebig auf den Gryffindortisch zu, an dem Ginny sich zu einigen Mädchen aus ihrer Jahrgangsstufe gesellte.

Erleichtert aufseufzend ließ Hermine sich neben Ron auf eine der niedrigen Bänke fallen. Ihr Blick wanderte durch die große Halle, streifte die Erstklässler, die nun von Professor McGonagall hereingeführt wurden und einen nervösen, fast ängstlichen Eindruck machten, und blieb schließlich am Lehrertisch hängen.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie dort einen mageren, ja fast ausgemergelt aussehenden jungen Mann entdeckte. Das braune Haar war von silbernen Strähnen durchzogen, die im Gegensatz zu seinem sonst eher jugendlichen Aussehen standen. Es war Remus Lupin.

Sie musste noch einmal hinsehen, um sich ganz sicher sein zu können, doch es gab keinen Zweifel: Der Lehrer saß zwischen Professor Snape und dem leeren Stuhl, auf dem nachher Professor McGonagall Platz nehmen würde, als ob er nie etwas anderes getan hätte. Ron sah sie erstaunt an und Hermine bemerkte, dass er eben die gleiche Entdeckung gemacht hatte wie sie.

„Aber...was tut er hier?", wollte Ron wissen. Hermine zuckte nur ratlos mit den Schultern.

In diesem Moment sah Lupin sie an. Ihr wurde klar, dass sie ihn bis gerade eben äußerst unhöflich angestarrt hatte, deshalb senkte sie den Kopf und betrachtete angestrengt ihren Teller, um seinen Blick nicht erwidern zu müssen.

Noch nie war ihr die Begrüßungszeremonie so qualvoll lang erschienen und kaum war sie mit dem Essen fertig, sprang sie auch schon auf, murmelte etwas von „Koffer auspacken" in Richtung Ron und Harry und stürmte zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Dort angekommen atmete sie erst einmal erleichtert aus und teilte der fetten Dame das Passwort mit, das sie zum Glück von einer von Ginnys Freundinnen aufgeschnappt hatte. Das Portrait schwang vor ihr zur Seite, sie durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum und ging langsam die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf. Hier näherte sie sich ihrem Koffer, um ihn auszupacken - Beschäftigung würde ihr helfen, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

Wenige Augenblicke später taumelte sie mit einem leisen Aufschrei zurück, als hätte der Koffer sie gebissen.

Auf dem dunklen Leder stand deutlich lesbar : _Professor R. J. Lupin_.


	3. Fragen über Fragen

_Disclaimer_: Natürlich gehört wie immer nichts von allem mir, nur die Handlung dieser netten Geschichte.

_Zu den Reviews (DANKE, dass sie so zahlreich waren! (sich immernoch im Freudentaumel befindet)):_

_mazipaan_: Tja, anscheinend ist mir meine Muse zumindest für diese Story erstmal abhanden gekommen, aber jetzt scheint sie ja wieder da zu sein _(smile)_

_Leaky Cauldron anno 1985_: Ha, diesmal habe ich deinen nickname ausgeschrieben _(gins)_. Ich fürchte, Herm wird weiterhin durch den Wind sein...das scheint sich auch weiterhin nicht zu bessern, sondern eher zu verschlimmern...glaub mir, ich weiß bescheid _(zwinker)_

_Viechle_: Oh ja, und wie ich sie quälen werde..._(diabolisch lach)_ Und das hier ist erst der Anfang! Aber immerhin quäle ich sie nur seelisch und vielleicht wird sie ja auch für ihre Qualen belohnt...mal schaun...

_Meta_: Danke für dein Review! _(freu)_ Ich bin auch der Meinung, dass es Harry sicher nicht leicht fällt, über den Tod seines Paten zu reden, aber immerhin sind das ja seine besten Freunde...generell stimme ich dir da schon zu...

_Jacky's Wings_: Du hast ja gesehen, dass ich das konnte _(zwinker)_. Und schnell weitergeschrieben habe ich leider auch nicht, aber ich gelobe Besserung.

_AnimeFan01_: Danke für das Lob! Hier ist _endlich _die Fortsetzung _(beschämt schau)_

_leynia_: Ahem...ich denke schon, dass ich das will und ich hoffe sehr, dass du trotzdem weiterliest, obwohl ich jetzt so lange nicht mehr geupdated habe..._(seufz)_

_Seraphine Black_: Du siehst...dein Wunsch war mir Befehl _(smile)_

Wie immer **danke** an meine Betaleserin **_Susi -_** einen zuverlässigeren Menschen als dich gibt es nicht, oder? _(knuff)_

o:o:o:o:o:o:

_2. Kapitel : Fragen über Fragen_

Wie um alles in der Welt war sie nur an diesen Koffer gekommen? Hermine war sich sicher, im Zug noch ihren eigenen Koffer in der Hand gehabt zu haben. Er sah dem Koffer, der nun vor ihr stand, zwar verblüffend ähnlich, doch sie hätte es gemerkt, wenn sie schon am Bahnhof in Hogsmeade einen fremden Koffer bei sich gehabt hätte.

Beinahe zaghaft näherte sie sich dem Koffer und legte ihn auf den Boden. Wieso mussten die Hauselfen, die trotz ihrer Organisation B.E.L.F.E.R. immernoch in Hogwarts arbeiteten, ihr ausgerechnet den Koffer eines Lehrers in ihr Zimmer stellen?

Während sie den abgenutzt aussehenden Koffer betrachtete, fragte sie sich, warum sie sich seit ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts so seltsam benahm. Wo blieb dieses vertraute Gefühl der überschwänglichen Freude darüber, wieder ein ereignisreiches Jahr mit ihren Freunden verbringen zu können? Es war zumindest im Moment nicht mehr vorhanden und genau dies war es, was Hermine zutiefst beunruhigte.

Dazu kam nun noch dieser Koffer, der fast bedrohlich wirkend in ihrem Zimmer stand. Sie kniete sich neben den Koffer und ließ ihre Finger vorsichtig über das abgenutzt aussehende, aber dennoch weiche Leder gleiten. Als die Finger ihrer rechten Hand mit den Schnallen in Berührung kamen, zuckte Hermine fast erschrocken zurück. Fremdes Eigentum durfte sie nun wirklich nicht öffnen, das gebot ihr schon der Anstand. Dass es sich um den Koffer eines Lehrers handelte, sollte sie nur noch mehr davon abhalten, ihn zu öffnen. Schließlich benahm sie sich nicht wie Fred und George Weasley und war auch nicht im entferntesten mit den beiden verwandt.

Andererseits interessierte es sie doch brennend, was ein Lehrer wie Remus Lupin innerhalb eines Schuljahres auf Hogwarts benötigte. Der Inhalt seines Koffers konnte ganz bestimmt nicht vorwiegend aus Kleidung bestehen, da es schien, als würde er immer dieselben etwas zerlumpten Klamotten tragen. Doch was befand sich dann darin? Wenn sie den Koffer nicht öffnete, würde sie es nie erfahren...

Was konnte ihr denn schon passieren, wenn sie ihrer Neugier schließlich doch nachgab? Schließlich würde Lupin seinen Koffer sicher nicht auf Fingerabdrücke untersuchen. Wieder näherte ihre Hand sich dem Koffer, ihre Finger machten sich gerade daran, eine der Schnallen zu öffnen, als die Tür des Schlafsaals aufgerissen wurde.

Erschrocken ließ Hermine ein zweites Mal von dem Koffer ab und drehte sich hastig um. Vor ihr stand Ginny und sah sie verdutzt an. Leider konnte Hermine es nicht verhindern, dass sich eine verräterische Röte in ihr Gesicht stahl, was ein Grinsen auf das Gesicht des jüngeren Mädchens zauberte. „Du siehst aus, als hätte ich dich bei etwas verbotenem ertappt.", stellte Ginny fest. „Ist dem so?"

Als Hermine sie um Worte ringend beschwichtigen wollte, dass dem natürlich ganz und gar nicht so sei, trat die Andere näher, zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Ich bin eigentlich hier, weil ich mir Sorgen um dich gemacht habe. Du bist aufgesprungen und wie wenn 'Du-weißt-schon-wer' hinter dir her wäre, davongerannt. Was war denn los?" Ginny stand Hermine nun gegenüber und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. „Und weshalb starrst du den Koffer an, als hätte er dich persönlich beleidigt?"

Nun zeigte sich sogar ein kleines Lächeln auf Hermines Gesicht und sie zog ihre Freundin zu sich herunter, sodass sie beide im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden saßen. „Warum ich so schnell davongerannt bin, kann ich dir nicht erklären, Ginny, da ich es selbst nicht weiß. Was ich dann festgestellt habe, ist: Der Koffer neben uns ist nicht **mein** Koffer!" Das rothaarige Mädchen sah Hermine etwas verwirrt an.

„Und was ist so schlimm daran? Wir lassen den Hauselfen einen Zettel zukommen und teilen ihnen so mit, dass sie diese Verwechslung in Ordnung bringen sollen. Du wirst sehen - schon morgen früh steht dein eigener Koffer vor deinem Bett." Ein mitleidiger Blick Ginnys traf Hermine, während diese weitersprach.

„Der Urlaub mit deinen Eltern hat dir wohl nicht so gut getan. Du bist meine Freundin und ich will dir wirklich nicht zu nahe treten, aber du reagierst gerade etwas überempfindlich, findest du nicht?" Hermine hatte schon ein paar Mal versucht, den Redeschwall ihrer Freundin zu unterbrechen. Nun drehte sie Ginny so herum, dass diese einen genaueren Blick auf den Koffer werfen konnte und sagte sehr langsam und die einzelnen Silben genau betonend: „Ginny, das ist nicht nur ein fremder Koffer. Das ist der Koffer eines Lehrers. Er gehört _Lupin_."

Ganz entgegen ihren Erwartungen blieb Ginny vollkommen ruhig und meinte fast enttäuscht: „Und ich dachte schon, er gehöre Severus Snape." Hermine riss fast panisch die Augen auf und jammerte: „Ich werde diesen Koffer jetzt zu Lupin bringen müssen, das ist dir doch hoffentlich klar, oder?" Doch das Verständnis, das ihre Freundin ihr sonst immer entgegen zu bringen pflegte, blieb aus.

„Du wirst mich jetzt entweder für begriffsstutzig oder für vollkommen gefühllos halten, aber was ist so schlimm daran, Remus Lupin seinen Koffer zu bringen? Es ist ja nicht so, dass du ihn gestohlen hast..."

Hermine hatte nun ihren Kopf in ihre Hände gestützt und murmelte fast weinerlich: „Ich weiß es doch selbst nicht! Er denkt ganz bestimmt, ich hätte seinen Koffer gestohlen und die Hauselfen seien nur eine blödsinnige Ausrede! Oder er denkt, ich hätte womöglich in seinen Koffer geschaut, weil ich wissen wollte, was er alles mit nach Hogwarts mitnimmt!" Das war der Punkt, an dem Ginny sie sehr energisch unterbrach.

„Was ist denn los mit dir, Herm? Was hast du plötzlich gegen Lupin? Wenn du dich das ganze folgende Jahr so seltsam benimmst, kann es ja nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Draco Malfoy dein engster Vertrauter ist und du Snape einen Heiratsantrag machst!" Rons kleine Schwester machte zur Untermalung ihrer Worte ein Gesicht, als ob ihr sehr, sehr übel wäre.

Doch dann stand sie mit einem Ruck auf, zog Hermine mit sich auf die Füße, drückte ihr den Koffer in die Hand und erklärte mit energisch vor der Brust verschränkten Armen: „Du nimmst jetzt diesen Koffer und machst dich auf die Suche nach Professor Lupins Büro! Und wage es ja nicht wiederzukommen, ohne den Koffer bei ihm abgeliefert zu haben!"

Überrascht sah Hermine das jüngste Mitglied der Familie Weasley an. So kannte sie ihre Freundin gar nicht. Sie beschloss trotzdem, nichts dazu zu sagen, da Ginny gerade nicht so aussah, als ob man mit ihr diskutieren könne. Wortlos trug sie den Koffer durch den Gemeinschaftsraum zum Portraitloch, wobei sie es sehr begrüßte, dass außer ihr und Ginny noch alle beim Essen saßen. Noch einmal sah Hermine bittend zu ihrer Freundin: „Ich könnte doch die Hauselfen bitten, den Koffer in Lupins Zimmer zu bringen. Das wäre doch viel einfacher...", brachte sie sehr zaghaft hervor.

„_Wer_ kämpft denn für kürzere Arbeitszeiten und die Rechte der Hauselfen?!"

Nach dieser Frage wurde ihr klar, dass sie in dieser Sache keinerlei Hilfe von Ginny erhalten würde und so verließ sie den Gemeinschaftsraum schließlich ganz und kletterte durch das Portraitloch. Sie fröstelte durch den kühlen Luftzug, der von draußen hereinkam.

Fast vorsichtig setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und hoffte dabei, auf ihrem Weg niemandem zu begegnen. Es wäre ihr äußerst unangenehm gewesen, auf Ron oder Harry zu treffen, die bestimmt hätten wissen wollen, weshalb sie einen Koffer mit sich herumschleppte. Bislang war ihr das Vorhaben noch relativ leicht gefallen, da sie den Koffer, der ein leises Geräusch von sich gab, als er über den Steinboden schliff, hinter sich herzog.

Doch schließlich stand sie vor der großen Steintreppe, die nach unten führte, da Lupins Wohnung einen Stock tiefer lag als der Gemeinschaftsraum und die Schlafsäle der Griffindors.

Das braunhaarige Mädchen überlegte kurz, ob sie nun wieder kehrtmachen sollte, schließlich hatte Ginny anfangs selbst vorgeschlagen, die Hauselfen damit zu beauftragen, die Koffer wieder gegeneinander auszutauschen, doch diese Treppe, würde Ginny sagen, sei „ein Grund, aber kein Hindernis", und so machte Hermine sich aufseufzend daran, den Koffer die Treppe hinunter zu tragen.

Ein paar Mal wäre sie fast gestolpert, doch sie fing sich immer wieder und konnte den Koffer ebenfalls davor bewahren, mit lautem Getöse den Rest der Treppe hinunter zu fallen. Als sie sich am unteren Treppenende vollkommen erschöpft auf den Koffer plumpsen ließ, brach über ihr lautes Fußgetrappel los und Hermine musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

Es hörte sich an, als sei eine Horde Zebras auf der Flucht vor einem Löwenrudel und dabei war es doch nur eine Horde Schüler auf dem Weg in ihre Schlafsääle. Sie wartete, bis sich die Stille wieder wie ein Mantel über die Gänge gelegt hatte und stand dann auf.

Als sie gerade wieder nach dem Griff des Koffers tastete, bemerkte sie ein gelb leuchtendes Augenpaar, das sie aus dem Dämmerlicht, das inzwischen auf dem Gang herrschte, anblickte. Vor Schreck entfuhr Hermine ein kleiner, leiser Schrei, bis sie begriff, dass dieses Augenpaar der Katze des Hausmeisters, Mrs. Norris, gehörte.

Erleichtert aufseufzend überlegte sie kurz, ob sie den Versuch wagen sollte, die Katze zu verscheuchen, doch diese würde dann sowieso nur zu ihrem Besitzer laufen. Filch war nun wirklich der letzte Mensch, dem sie hier begegnen wollte.

Hermine beeilte sich nun nur noch mehr, zu Lupins kleiner Wohnung zu gelangen. Vielleicht war es doch das beste, wenn sie es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich brachte und schließlich in ihr warmes Bett kriechen konnte. Zumal morgen der erste Schultag war, der sich immer als viel anstrengender als alle darauf folgenden Schultage herausstellte.

Vor Lupins Tür angelangt, stellte sie den Koffer ab und lauschte einige Zeit lang dem Geräusch, das daraufhin durch die sonst stillen Gänge hallte. Ihre Knie zitterten. Ihr Herz klopfte, als habe sie soeben einen Hundertmeterlauf hinter sich gebracht. Dann überwandt sie sich und klopfte schließlich laut an die schwere Holztür.

Eine ganze Weile tat sich nichts und Hermine wollte sich schon umdrehen und gehen, als sie schnelle Schritte hörte, die sich der Tür näherten. Diese wurde auch sogleich geöffnet und ein etwas verschlafen aussehender Remus Lupin sah sie erstaunt an. „H...habe ich Sie geweckt? Das wollte ich nicht, es tut mir wirklich leid!"

Hermine merkte, dass sie sich inmitten ihres Redeschwalles verhaspelte. Ihre Wangen begannen einen leichten Rotschimmer anzunehmen, doch Lupin lächelte sie nur freundlich an. „Ich wollte Ihnen eigentlich nur Ihren Koffer zurückbringen.", murmelte Hermine schließlich entmutigt und wollte sich herumdrehen, um zu gehen.

Sanft legte sich seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Komm doch erst einmal herein." Er schob sie und den Koffer in den Flur und schloss die Tür.

Hermine wäre am liebsten davongerannt und dennoch begann sie nun, sich neugierig umzusehen. Lupin ließ den Koffer im Flur stehen und führte sie in sein kleines, aber gerade deswegen sehr gemütlich wirkendes Wohnzimmer, wo sie auf dem Sofa Platz nahm. Bevor sie noch zu irgendeiner Erklärung ansetzen konnte, traf sie ein fragender Blick aus seinen grauen Augen.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken? Einen Tee vielleicht?"

-"Ein Tee wäre jetzt wirklich nicht schlecht..." erwiderte sie und bemerkte beiläufig, dass ihre Stimme sich sehr heiser anhörte. Was war nur mit ihr los? Sie war einem Lehrer gegenüber noch nie so seltsam gewesen.

Ihre Verwirrung hatte sich etwas gelegt, als Lupin einige Minuten später mit einem Tablett, auf dem eine bauchige Teekanne, zwei Tassen, sowie eine Zuckerdose standen, zurückkam und ihr und schließlich auch sich selbst einschenkte.

Nachdem er sich ihr gegenüber niedergelassen hatte, meinte er: „Mich würde nun doch interessieren, wie mein Koffer den Weg zu dir gefunden hat. Ich darf dich doch immernoch duzen?", fragte er dann etwas unsicher nach. Hermine nickte, nippte kurz an ihrem Tee und meinte dann: „Ich weiß auch nicht so recht, wie das vonstatten ging. Die Hauselfen müssen meinen Koffer mit ihrem verwechselt haben. Könnten Sie vielleicht einmal nachsehen, ob in dem Koffer, den Sie in ihrer Wohnung haben, meine Sachen sind....oder dürfte ich selbst einmal nachsehen?"

Ihr fiel ein, dass es etwas peinlich werden könnte, sollte Remus Lupin einen Blick in ihren Koffer werfen. Allein der Gedanke daran ließ ihre Hände zittern, sodass sie die Tasse, die sie zuvor in der Hand gehalten hatte, schnell auf dem Tisch abstellte.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein. Mir fiel gleich auf, dass auf dem Namensschild, das am Griff hing, 'Hermine Granger' stand." Lupin lächelte sie erneut an. „Es ist aber wirklich nett von dir, dass du dir die Mühe gemacht hast und mir den Koffer selbst vorbeigebracht hast. Oder wolltest du verhindern, dass die Hauselfen bestraft werden? Du engagierst dich doch sehr für sie."

Das war keine Frage, es war eine Feststellung. Hätte Hermine sich nicht beherrscht, wäre ihr nun der Mund offen stehen geblieben. Woher wusste Lupin von B.E.L.F.E.R.? Oder wollte er sich nur über sie lustig machen, wie fast alle anderen auf Hogwarts?

Dem schien jedoch ganz und gar nicht so zu sein, denn nun fragte Lupin sie sehr interessiert: „Hast du denn noch ein paar dieser Anstecker? Auch wenn es die anderen Lehrer lächerlich finden werden....ich würde sehr gerne Mitglied werden."

Eine Welle der Sympathie für diesen Menschen überrollte Hermine, als sie stumm nickte, worauf sie überhaupt nicht vorbereitet gewesen war. Hastig trank sie ihren Tee aus und sprang auf. „Ich würde ja gerne noch länger bleiben, Professor, aber es ist schon spät..."

Doch wenn sie geglaubt hatte, nun von seiner Anwesenheit, die sie zutiefst verwirrte, befreit zu sein, täuschte sie sich. Er bestand darauf, sie bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zu begleiten und ihren Koffer zu tragen.

Nachdem er ihr eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte und in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war, stieg Hermine durch das Portraitloch und ließ sich neben ihrem Koffer zu Boden sinken.

:o:o:o:

_**tbc...**_


	4. Unterricht mit Folgen

_Disclaimer_: Natürlich gehört wie immer nichts von allem mir, nur die Handlung dieser netten Geschichte.

Und nun zu den **Reviews**, die ich bekommen habe und über die ich mich sehr gefreut habe :

_Meta Capricorn: _Ja, es geht weiter - auch wenn ich es selbst nicht mehr geglaubt habe ;-). Allerdings habe ich jetzt einen Plan wie diese Geschichte weitergehen soll, einen etwas exakteren Plan, wie ich ihn vorher hatte...es geht also voran!

_JustLeakyCauldron: _So Süße, jetzt gibt es mehr! Ich hab es tatsächlich geschafft, hier weiterzuschreiben, das ist doch schonmal etwas, oder? Und es wird mir hoffentlich nicht mehr passieren, dass ich Gryffindor falsch schreibe...°sich verkriecht°

_mazipaan: _So, jetzt hast ja endlich mal wieder was zum lesen gehabt, bist jetzt damit zufrieden? Und jaah, ich lasse euch weiter etwas im Dunkeln tappen °kicher°

_DoraTonks1981: _Juhuu, eine neue Leserin! °sich irre freut° Ich sehe immer gern neue Gesichter und hoffe, du liest trotzdem weiter - auch wenn die Updates so spärlich kommen. Ich werde mich bessern °seufz°

_Viechle: _Huhu mein Viechle °knuddel°. Danke für das lange Review, lange Reviews freuen mich immer °grinsel°. Jetzt hast du auch endlich mal wieder was zum lesen von mir, ist das nicht toll? Es werden auf alle Fälle 20 Kapitel, ich hoffe, vielleicht auch mehr als 20 Kapitel zu schaffen...wenn mir nicht vorher die Ideen ausgehen...

_Jessy2104: _Und noch ein neues Leserchen, das freut mich ungemein! °vor Freude wild herumtanzt°

Wie immer **danke** an meine Betaleserin **_Susi _**

_Und jetzt: enjoy..._

o:o:o:o:o:o:

3. Kapitel : Unterricht mit Folgen 

Ein Kissen landete höchst unsanft mitten in ihrem Gesicht. Sie schreckte aus dem Tiefschlaf hoch, in dem sie sich gerade noch befunden hatte hoch, beschloss aber, den Zustand des Schlafes beizubehalten und drehte sich einfach auf die andere Seite. Dies nützte ihr allerdings nicht viel, da sie schon bald von einem zweiten Kissen getroffen wurde.

Verschlafen richtete Hermine sich auf und versuchte, ihre Augen dazu zu bewegen, sich zu öffnen. Mehr durch Zufall als durch Geschick wich sie dem dritten Kissen aus, das auf sie zuflog, und erblickte Parvati Patil, die grinsend vor ihrem Bett stand.

„Wenn du nicht zu spät zum Frühstück kommen willst, würde ich mich an deiner Stelle beeilen, Herm."

Parvatis Worte hatten zur Folge, dass Hermine schlagartig wach war und fast panikartig aus dem Bett sprang. Innerhalb einer Viertelstunde hatte sie sich die Zähne geputzt, sich gewaschen und war gerade dabei, sich ihren Umhang überzuziehen.

Parvati, die die ganze Zeit über ungeduldig neben ihrem Bett gestanden hatte, schnappte sich nun Hermines Schultasche und zog deren Besitzerin mit sich durch den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Portraitloch.

Nachdem sie über etliche Gänge gehastet waren, stolperten die beiden Mädchen schließlich mit geröteten Wangen und keuchendem Atem in die große Halle.

Die spöttischen Blicke der Slytherins übersehend, setzte Hermine sich auf eine der Holzbänke. Während sie hastig Löffel für Löffel ihres Haferbreis zum Mund führte, fiel ihr Blick auf ihren Stundenplan, den sie nebenher aus ihrer Tasche gekramt hatte. Als sie bemerkte, dass die erste Stunde, die sie heute haben würde, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sein würde, kroch ein etwas unangenehmes Gefühl in ihre Magengegend.

Dies ignorierend, schob sie tapfer weitere Löffel ihres Haferbreis in den Mund, bis sie die Schüssel schließlich geleert hatte. Suchend sah sie sich dann nach Ron und Harry um, doch die waren wohl mit ihrem Frühstück schon fertig gewesen, bevor sie zusammen mit Parvati die große Halle betreten hatte.

Das sonst übliche Stimmengemurmel fehlte ebenfalls und da ihr Parvati nun schon zum wiederholten Male einen leicht genervten Blick zugeworfen hatte, beeilte Hermine sich nun, zusammen mit ihr und wenigen anderen Schülern als letzte die große Halle zu verlassen.

Vor dem Klassenzimmer, in dem sie nun Unterricht haben würden, traf sie dann auch auf Harry und Ron. Die beiden Jungen brachen, sobald sie sie bemerkten, in albernes, halb unterdrücktes Gekicher aus, sodass Hermine sie mit einem nicht gerade freundlichen Blick bedachte.

„Seit wann ist mein Zuspätkommen so witzig?", wollte sie nun von den beiden Jungen wissen. Harry beruhigte sich allmählich wieder, um ihr seine Reaktion erklären zu können, doch Ron kicherte immer noch munter weiter.

„Du benimmst dich gerade sehr seltsam. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das sagen muss, aber du rennst andauernd vor uns davon. Ginny hat uns erzählt, was gestern Abend passiert ist...", begann er, doch Hermine unterbrach ihn sehr unwirsch.

„Und? Was ist daran denn bitteschön so lustig? Ich habe Professor Lupin seinen Koffer zurückgebracht, weiter nichts!" Rons Kichern war mittlerweile vollkommen verstummt und Harry blickte sie nun auch eher etwas besorgt an. „Ich möchte mich auf keinen Fall mit dir streiten, Herm; das weißt du doch hoffentlich?", fragte er und legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm. Auch Ron war nun näher zu ihr getreten.

„Wenn etwas ist, kannst du jederzeit mit uns darüber sprechen. Wir sind deine Freunde - auch wenn wir uns manchmal sehr dämlich verhalten.", meinte der Rothaarige. Hermine grinste die beiden nun an und drückte sie kurz an sich.

„Wie rührend...das Schlammblut, Potty und Wiesel haben sich wieder miteinander versöhnt.. Na sowas! Hättet ihr euch das vorher gedacht?" Draco stand lässig gegen eine Wand gelehnt hinter den drei Freunden.

Er hatte das Geschehen aus nächster Nähe mitbekommen und grinste nun genauso hämisch wie Crabbe und Goyle, die wie immer neben ihm standen.

Hermine wollte Malfoy etwas sehr hässliches an den Kopf werfen, beließ es dann aber dabei, ihn zu ignorieren. Das würde ihn sehr viel mehr treffen als jede noch so schlimme Beleidigung, denn einen Malfoy ignorierte man nicht so einfach. Sie sah, wie er auf eine wütende Entgegnung wartete. Als diese ausblieb, zeigte sich kurz regelrechte Ungläubigkeit auf Dracos Gesicht, bis diese dem Ärger wich. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und seine Augen verengten sich zu gefährlich aussehenden, schmalen Schlitzen.

In diesem Moment nahmen die Schüler eine Bewegung am Ende des Ganges wahr und sahen kurz darauf Lupin um die Ecke biegen. Mit schnellen Schritten steuerte er auf das Klassenzimmer zu, vor dem sie standen und hielt davor an, um die Tür aufzuschließen. Im Vorbeigehen schenkte er Hermine ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, das diese verdutzt erwiderte.

Es war noch nie vorgekommen, dass eines der vielen Klassenzimmer in Hogwarts abgeschlossen gewesen war, normalerweise warteten die Schüler im jeweiligen Zimmer, bis der Lehrer eintraf. So erfüllte nun das Stimmengewirr verwunderter Schüler den Raum. Sobald Hermine das Klassenzimmer betreten hatte, fühlte sie, wie ihre alte Selbstsicherheit zurückkehrte und dies sorgte dafür, dass sie automatisch eine etwas aufrechtere Haltung annahm.

Sie musste sich vor nichts fürchten, schließlich war sie schon immer gut in 'Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' gewesen, wie in jedem der Fächer, die sie belegt hatte. Lupin bedeutete ihnen, stehen zu bleiben und schloss die Tür wieder hinter der Schülerschar. Erwartungsvoll sahen seine Schüler sich nun im Raum um und dann wieder zu ihrem Lehrer.

Gespannte Stille herrschte, die Hermine plötzlich wieder etwas unsicherer werden ließ. Dass sogar Malfoy es nicht für nötig hielt, einen gemeinen Kommentar abzugeben, überraschte sie, Sie spürte, dass Ron und Harrys Blicke ständig zwischen ihr und Professor Lupin hin und her glitten und das machte sie nervös. Hermine schoss ärgerliche Blicke in Richtung ihrer Freunde, die daraufhin schnell zu Boden sahen.

Schließlich räusperte Lupin sich und begann mit leicht erhobener Stimme zu sprechen.

„Ich begrüße euch zu eurer ersten diesjährigen Unterrichtsstunde in 'Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste'. Ihr kennt mich ja hoffentlich noch alle aus eurem dritten Schuljahr. Und auch wenn ich weiß, dass das für euch nun ein Klacks werden wird, möchte ich die erste Stunde genau wie damals mit der Bekämpfung eines Irrwichtes beginnen."

Hermine hörte Malfoy etwas wie „Sentimentaler Schwachkopf" zischeln, als Lupin in die hinterste Ecke des Zimmers deutete. Dort stand ein großer Schrank aus hellem Holz. Es schien, als sei dieser Schrank ungewöhnlich aktiv, da er nicht etwa ruhig in der Ecke stand, sondern erzitterte, als bemühe sich etwas in seinem Inneren mit allen Kräften darum, seinen momentanen Aufenthaltsort wieder zu verlassen.

Die anwesenden Schüler wichen respektvoll einen Schritt zurück, fassten sich allerdings wieder, als Lupin ihnen allen ein freundliches Lächeln schenkte.

„Nun...Neville, möchtest du anfangen?", wandte er sich dann sanft an den nervös zitternden Jungen, dem immerzu Missgeschicke passierten und der einzig in Kräuterkunde wirklich begabt war. In Zaubertränke hatte Neville schon etliche Kessel geschmolzen oder zum Explodieren gebracht.

Deshalb hatte er sich die Verachtung Professor Snapes zugezogen, die nur noch von Snapes tiefem Hass auf Harry übertroffen wurde. Doch Lupin hatte ihm schon in der ersten Stunde, die er in Nevilles drittem Schuljahr gegeben hatte, gezeigt, dass er sich ausgezeichnet gegen einen Irrwicht zur Wehr setzen konnte.

Trotz allem zitternd trat Neville nun vor und Lupin legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ihr wisst hoffentlich noch, was ihr tun müsst, wenn ich den Irrwicht nun aus dem Schrank befreien werde?", fragte er die Klasse.

Hermines Finger schoss sofort in die Höhe und sie begann zu erklären: „Sobald ein Irrwicht vor jemanden tritt, nimmt er die Gestalt der schlimmsten Ängste dieser Person an. Er wird zu dem, was wir am meisten fürchten. Um ihn zu verwirren, denkt man an etwas, was den Irrwicht lächerlich erscheinen lässt und sagt laut 'Riddikulus!'. Wenn dies besonders viele Leute gleichzeitig tun, verwirrt es den Irrwicht."

Lupin nickte ihr zu. „Das hast du hervorragend erklärt, Hermine...also Neville - halte dich bereit!"

Damit zeigte er mit dem Zauberstab auf die Schranktür und entriegelte sie. Sie glitt auf und sofort stand Professor Snape vor dem zitternden Neville. Nevilles Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Konzentration und Anstrengung und Sekunden später rief er: „Riddikulus!"

Snape trug nun einen sehr großen Damenhut und ein Blümchenkleid. Die Klasse brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, was den Irrwicht stark zu verwirren schien.

Nun winkte Lupin Crabbe zu sich, der bei Nevilles vor Anstrengung verzerrtem Gesicht höhnisch gelacht hatte. Der Irrwicht verwandelte sich jetzt in ein sehr hohes Regal, das mit Büchern nur so vollgestopft war. Krampfhaft bemühte Hermine sich, ein albernes Kichern zu unterdrücken und als sie zu Ron und Harry blickte, bemerkte sie, dass es nicht nur ihr so ging.

Sie hatte gewusst, dass Crabbe nicht allzu helle war - doch dass er Angst vor Teilen der Bibliothek hatte, war einfach zu komisch. Nachdem Crabbe es geschafft hatte, das Bücherregal mit einem 'Plopp' in ein Bilderbuch zu verwandeln, winkte Lupin Hermine neben sich.

Etwas widerstrebend trat sie neben ihren Lehrer und blickte auf den Boden. Auch wenn sie es niemals zugeben würde, fühlte sie sich etwas beklommen. Sie hatte noch nie vor einem Irrwicht gestanden, sondern bis jetzt immer nur zugesehen, wie andere mit dieser Kreatur fertig wurden. Hermine wusste ja nicht einmal, in was sich das Geschöpf verwandeln würde. Auf diese praktische Übung konnte man sich nicht vorbereiten, indem man im Schulbuch nachlas - man musste sie selbst absolvieren. Und dieser Umstand machte ihr Angst.

Als sie schließlich einmal tief durchatmete und dann zu dem Irrwicht empor sah, hörte sie die Klasse hinter sich erschrocken aufstöhnen. Gleich darauf nahm auch sie selbst den Grund dafür wahr. Vor ihr stand niemand anderes als Remus Lupin.

Zögernd und ihren Augen nicht trauend, blickte sie hinter sich und sah den echten Lupin dort mit Unglauben im Gesicht stehen. Hermine drehte sich wieder nach vorne und starrte den Irrwicht einfach nur an. Stumm und starr stand sie da und spürte, wie sich ein immer größerer Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete. Sie wollte schreien, doch kein Ton kam über ihre Lippen. Deshalb tat sie das einzige, was ihr in ihrer Panik einfiel - sie wirbelte herum und stürmte aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Hermine hetzte durch die Gänge und über die Treppen des Schlosses. Sie wäre in ihrer Eile sogar durch Peeves hindurchgerannt, wenn dieser nicht mit einem Fluch aus dem Weg geschwebt wäre. Hermine rannte aus dem Schlosstor und stoppte erst, als sie am See angekommen war, der in der Morgensonne glitzerte.

Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass ihr Tränen die Wangen hinab rannen. Schluchzend ließ sie sich ins Gras sinken und gab sich einige Minuten ganz ihrem Elend hin.

Sie zitterte vor Aufregung, die immer noch nicht vollständig von ihr abgelassen hatte. Doch plötzlich spürte sie vier Arme, die sie zwischen zwei warme, tröstende Körper pressten. Aufseufzend lehnte sie sich gegen Harry und Ron, bis ihre Tränen vollständig versiegt waren und ihr Körper aufgehört hatte, unkontrolliert zu zittern. Sie spürte Rons Hand, die beruhigend durch ihr Haar strich und hörte Harrys Stimme, die ihr leise ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Es ist doch nichts schlimmes passiert, Herm. Du musst uns auch nicht erklären, warum du Angst vor Professor Lupin oder vor etwas, was mit ihm zu tun hat, zu haben scheinst... aber du solltest mit uns zum Schloss zurückgehen und deine Sachen holen. Die Stunde ist nämlich schon vorbei."

Nach einer Viertelstunde machten die drei Freunde sich wieder auf den Weg ins Schloss. Da Ron und Harry ihre Sachen schon mitgenommen hatten, warteten sie vor der Tür, während Hermine sich ein Herz fasste und das Klassenzimmer wieder betrat. Nachdem sie zu ihrem Platz gehuscht war und sich ihre Tasche so schnell wie möglich über die Schulter geworfen hatte, fiel ihr auf, wie albern sie sich benahm.

Zögernd sah sie Lupin schließlich an, der immer noch hinter dem Lehrertisch stand. Er erwiderte ihren Blick ohne Zorn und bevor sie sich in seinen unergründlich erscheinenden Augen verlieren konnte, verließ sie hastig den Raum.

:o:o:o:

_ to be continued..._


	5. Sport ist Mord

_Disclaimer_: Natürlich gehört wie immer nichts von allem mir, nur die Handlung dieser netten Geschichte.

Nun zu den **Reviews**...°immer noch im Zimmer herumhüpft und sich freut°

_Viechle: _Daaanke für dein langes Review! Ja, ich habe vor, Draco noch öfters rumschlappen zu lassen - wirst du dann ja sehen °grins°. Ist dir aufgefallen, dass du anfängst, bayrisch zu reden? °lach° Und ich weiß, dass sie nur im Film mit den Slytherins DADA haben, aber das passte hier gerade so gut rein. Lupin mag Neville eben...und vielleicht auch Irrwichte? Who knows? ;o)

_Meta Capricorn_: Ahem...zu den häufigeren Updates sag ich jetzt lieber mal nichts...nur soweit - das nächste Kapitel hab ich schon angefangen, mehr sag ich aber zur Sicherheit nicht dazu :o) Und mit deiner Vermutung lagst du ganz richtig!

_Just LeakyCauldron_: Also ein Beispiel an dir kann ich mir echt nicht nehmen und das weißt du, Süße! °grinsel° Die Erklärung bekommst du in diesem Kapitel leider auch nicht...oder doch? Naja, so teilweise °smile° Ich hoffe, es wird dir gefallen...

_Jessy2104_: Danke für das Kompliment, da bin ich ja ganz rot angelaufen...ich hoffe, das jetzt folgende gefällt dir auch noch.

_teddy172: _Juhuu, ein neuer Leser! °freu° Hm...jetzt hab ich weitergeschrieben...wurde aber so langsam auch mal Zeit, nicht wahr?

_Méalla: _°sich freut° ;o) Und jetzt geht es auch endlich weiter...ich weiß, dass ich langsam bin °seufz°

_Jacky's Wings_: Auch dir danke ich für dein langes Review! Ja, ich weiß, dass ich leicht sadistisch bin...ähm...hab ich das gerade wirklich zugegeben? °sich versteckt° Hm...naja, jetzt geht es endlich weiter °smile°

_voxcrow: _Ja, diese Story geht noch weiter...hier ist das nächste Kapitel...endlich °puuh° Und danke für das Lob! Würde mich freuen, wenn du weiterlesen würdest!

Wie immer **danke** an meine Betaleserin _**Susi,** die hier so rein** gar nichts** zu tun hatte °grins°_

_Und jetzt: enjoy..._

o:o:o:o:o:o:

4. Kapitel: Sport ist Mord 

Seit diesem für Hermine so peinlichen Ereignis waren nun schon vier Wochen vergangen und der Herbst begann Einzug auf den Ländereien rund um Hogwarts zu halten. Die Blätter der Bäume färbten sich bereits in den unterschiedlichsten Farben, doch die Temperaturen, die gegen Ende des Sommers geherrscht hatten, blieben. Diesen Zustand konnten die Schüler allerdings nur sehr selten genießen, da – zu Hermines großer Erleichterung – der Alltag wieder auf den Schulbetrieb übergegriffen hatte. Berge von Hausaufgaben häuften sich jeden Abend auf den Tischen der Gryffindors, an denen seufzende Schüler vor Anstrengung die Stirn runzelten. Während der letzten Woche war die Normalität mit aller Macht zurückgekehrt.

Hermine vergrub sich wie immer hinter ihren Büchern. Wenn Ron und Harry sie nicht immer wieder zu einem Besuch bei Hagrid oder zu einem Sonnenbad am See mitgenommen hätten, hätte sie die Bibliothek wohl nur zum Essen und Schlafen und zu Unterrichtszeiten freiwillig verlassen. Zum einen lag das daran, dass sie sich nun schon Gedanken um die Abschlussprüfungen in diesem Schuljahr machte. Harry und Ron schüttelten nur noch synchron die Köpfe, wenn sie von den Prüfungen sprach.

:o:o:o:

„Herm…früher hast du wenigstens erst kurz vor Weihnachten mit diesem Thema angefangen.", meinte Harry, als sie neben ihm zur Bibliothek schlenderte. Normalerweise musste sie diesen Weg immer alleine antreten, doch heute hatte ihr Freund sich bereiterklärt, mitzukommen. Nun wusste sie auch, warum. Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Warum hatte sie nicht schon Verdacht geschöpft, als er und Ron sich einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zugeworfen hatten?

Doch sie sah davon ab, ihn zu unterbrechen und hörte ihm weiterhin zu. „Ich weiß nicht recht, weshalb du das tust – aber ich habe mir Gedanken darüber gemacht. Klar ist, dass der Unterrichtsstoff mit jedem Schuljahr schwerer wird – aber darum hast du dich in den letzten Jahren auch nicht gekümmert. Also kann es nur einen Grund haben", in Harrys Augen tauchte kurzzeitig so etwas wie Triumph auf und Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Es hat etwas mit unserer ersten Stunde in ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' zu tun."

Harry registrierte nicht, dass seine beste Freundin neben ihm erschrocken die Luft einsog. Fast so, als wäre sie bei etwas ertappt worden… „Das war wohl das allererste Mal, dass du eine Übung im Unterricht nicht mit Bravour gemeistert hast, nein, du bist sogar davor weggelaufen. Und dies war eines deiner Lieblingsfächer; diese Flucht war anders als die vor Professor Trelawneys Unterricht. Du wolltest Professor Lupin nicht enttäuschen, nicht wahr?"

- „Harry – ich habe nun wirklich nicht die Zeit, mir deine Theorien anzuhören…", begann Hermine, doch Harry hielt sie vor der Tür, die zur Bibliothek führte, an und zog sie etwas zu sich heran. „Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass Ron und ich uns so langsam Sorgen um dich machen. Du weißt, dass du jederzeit zu uns kommen kannst, falls dich etwas bedrückt!" Harrys grüne Augen fixierten sie prüfend; er wartete auf eine Antwort. „Das weiß ich, Harry. Das weiß ich. Und ich weiß es auch sehr zu schätzen, Freunde zu haben, die so besorgt um mich sind."

Nun sah Harry ziemlich erleichtert aus, doch als sie mit ihm zusammen die Bibliothek betreten wollte, hielt er sie abermals zurück. „Herm, reg dich jetzt bitte nicht auf, aber Ron und ich haben heute noch einmal Quidditch – Training. Du weißt ja – morgen steht das Spiel gegen Slytherin an…" Hermine schlug spielerisch nach ihm, worauf Harry ihrer Hand auswich und die Treppen, die sie gerade eben zusammen erklommen hatten, wieder hinabflitzte. „Hau schon ab!", antwortete sie lachend auf das „Danke, ich wusste, dass du es verstehen würdest!", das er ihr im Laufen noch zurief.

Langsam drehte sie sich herum und betrat die Bibliothek. Hier war es immer noch kühler als draußen auf dem Quidditchfeld, auf das die Sonne fast genauso unbarmherzig herab brannte, wie zuvor im Sommer. Sie hatte alles über Quidditch gelesen, was sie finden konnte – und doch konnte sie die Begeisterung der beiden Jungen für diesen Sport nicht verstehen. Nichts im Leben hätte sie in diesem Moment dazu bringen können, mit Ron und Harry zu tauschen – doch den beiden ging es in dieser Hinsicht ganz bestimmt genauso. In Gedanken versunken steuerte sie einen Tisch an und setzte sich erst einmal, um die Liste der Bücher, die sie heute noch durcharbeiten wollte, zu inspizieren.

Ein leises Hüsteln lenkte ihren Blick und auch ihre volle Konzentration auf den Jungen, neben den sie sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatte. Die übliche Unsicherheit konnte man förmlich von seinem rundlichen Gesicht ablesen. „Hallo Neville. Ich hab dich überhaupt nicht gesehen…ist irgendetwas?"

Neville räusperte sich nervös und spielte mit den Ecken des Pergaments, das er vor sich auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet hatte. Dann beschloss er anscheinend, dass er ohne Hermines Hilfe niemals weiterkommen und sie ihm diese Hilfe auch nicht verweigern würde. „Hallo Hermine.", wisperte er, „Du bist sicher sehr beschäftigt, aber hättest du nachher vielleicht einen Moment Zeit für mich?"

Sie schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Aber sicher, ich habe auch jetzt schon Zeit – worum geht es denn?" Als sie seinen erstaunten und leicht verwirrten Blick bemerkte, fügte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht hinzu: „Alle Jungen, die heute nicht auf dem Besen über dem Quidditchfeld schweben, ja nicht einmal über Quidditch reden wollen, sind mir sehr sympathisch." Damit schien sie Neville in seinem Vorhaben bestärkt zu haben, denn nach einigen „Ähm's" seufzte er schließlich resigniert.

„Professor Snape hat uns doch einen Aufsatz über alle Gegengifte, die wir letztes und dieses Jahr behandelt haben, aufgegeben… ich habe mir auch schon einige Notizen dazu gemacht…aber….du hast deinen Aufsatz bestimmt schon fertig und da dachte ich, du könntest mir vielleicht helfen?" In Nevilles Augen glomm fast schon ein Funken Verzweiflung auf und er lenkte Hermines Augen wieder auf das gänzlich leere Pergament, das vor ihm lag. „Zeig mir erst einmal deine Notizen…", erwiderte sie und Neville seufzte erleichtert auf, während Hermine mit gerunzelter Stirn seine Notizen las und hier und da etwas verbesserte.

:o:o:o:

Nach dem Abendessen saß sie schließlich in einem Sessel, den sie sich an eines der großen Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraumes geschoben hatte. Völlig in ihr Buch vertieft, blickte sie nur kurz auf, als Harry, Ron und auch Ginny, staubig aber augenscheinlich sehr mit sich zufrieden durch das Portraitloch hereinkamen. Doch des lieben Friedens willen legte sie kurz darauf ihr Buch zur Seite und hörte sich an, was die drei zu erzählen hatten. Bei diesem geballten Bündel an Zuversicht musste der Sieg gegen Slytherin am nächsten Tag ja ein Klacks werden, dachte sie, grinste in sich hinein und wünschte den Jungen eine gute Nacht, als sie zusammen mit Ginny die Treppen des Mädchenschlafsaals emporstieg.

:o:o:o:

Von der Sonne immer noch viel zu verwöhntes Gras beugte sich unter ihren Schritten, als Hermine am Morgen des folgenden Tages, eines Samstages, über die Wiese zum Quidditchstadion lief. Vor ihr trödelten einige schwatzende Ravenclaw-Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang herum, doch Hermine unternahm nicht einmal den Versuch, sie zu überholen. Stattdessen sah sie wiederholt zum strahlend blauen Himmel empor und schnappte einige Gesprächsfetzen der Mädchen vor ihr auf. Nicht, dass das Thema sie sonderlich interessiert hätte, denn es ging um Jungs…oder wollte sie nur nicht zugeben, dass auch sie sich nach einer Beziehung sehnte?

Verärgert über sich selbst verbannte sie diese Frage aus ihrem Kopf und setzte sich im Stadion angekommen in eine Reihe, in der noch zwei Plätze frei waren. Sie verstand, dass Ginny sich zu ihren gleichaltrigen Freundinnen setzen wollte und sie deshalb nicht begleitet hatte. Zu spät bemerkte sie, dass ihre Sitzplatzwahl nicht allzu klug gewesen war, denn hinter ihr ertönte Pansy Parkinsons schrille Stimme: „Na so etwas: Eine Gryffindor begibt sich in unsere Reihen! Bist du mutig oder einfach nur blöd, Granger?"

Dem folgte ein wieherndes Lachen, das ohne Zweifel von Milicent Bulstrode stammte, die neben Pansy saß. „Es ist schon seltsam, dass man bei der Einschätzung anderer immer von sich ausgeht, nicht wahr?", murmelte Hermine und starrte verbissen geradeaus. Nur nicht umdrehen, sich einfach nicht provozieren lassen… „Was hast du gesagt? Ich verstehe kein einziges Wort, das du sagst, du nuschelst so!", kreischte Milicent, worauf Pansy entgegnete: „Tja, vielleicht ist das ja gar nicht ihre Schuld – Schlammblüter haben das eben so an sich!"

Hermine war klar, dass diese beiden Schlangen es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatten, sie zu provozieren, wenn sie es schon nicht fertig brachten, sie von ihrem Sitzplatz zu vertreiben. Zunächst war sie verbissen auf ihrem Platz gesessen, ohne die geringste Regung. Sie würde sich nicht auf die beiden einlassen und diesen Hohlköpfen damit auch noch einen Gefallen tun. Doch so langsam stieg die Wut in ihr hoch, ihr Blut kochte, ihre Nägel krallten sich in ihren Sitz. Doch als sie endgültig die Beherrschung verlor, sich herumdrehen und Pansy und Milicent ihre Wut geradewegs in die verdutzten Gesichter schreien wollte, legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Ist der Platz neben dir noch frei?" Sie sah Lupin nur stumm an, doch dieser zwinkerte ihr zu. „Natürlich bin ich mir im Klaren, dass du keine Hilfe benötigst und dich durchaus wehren kannst, doch vielleicht hemmt meine Anwesenheit ja den Gebrauch von allzu üblen Schimpfwörtern." Er ließ seinen Blick über die beiden Mädchen aus Slytherin gleiten, die es nicht verhindern konnte, schuldbewusst zusammenzuzucken. Hermine nickte Lupin als Antwort nur stumm zu und dieser setzte sich neben sie. Das wiehernde Gelächter hinter ihr war nun zwar verstummt, doch Hermine war mit dieser neuen Situation überhaupt nicht zufrieden. Ja, sie hatte sich intelligentere und freundlichere Gesellschaft gewünscht, dabei aber nicht an einen Lehrer gedacht.

Lupin und sie wechselten noch einige Belanglosigkeiten und dann schrillte auch schon Madam Hooch's Anpfiff durch das Stadion. Etwa eine Viertelstunde lang folgte Hermine gebannt dem Spiel, doch dann glitten ihre Gedanken wieder zu dem Mann, der neben ihr saß. Ja, er war ihr Lehrer, aber sie musste zugeben, dass sie ihn interessant fand. Sogar ziemlich interessant.

Und das lag ganz sicher nicht an der Tatsache, dass er ein Werwolf war. In ihrem dritten Schuljahr auf Hogwarts hatte sie ihn auch schon sehr sympathisch gefunden. Sein Unterricht war das Interessanteste und Lehrreichste, was ihnen bis jetzt in ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' geboten worden war und schon seine für sein Alter ungewöhnlichen, grauen Haare und seine sehr mitgenommen aussehende Kleidung zogen neugierige Blicke auf sich.

Doch damals hatte sie ihn aus einem anderen Blickwinkel gesehen, aus einem völlig anderen Blickwinkel, da war sie sich sicher. Hatte sie damals die Anmut in seinem Gang, in allen seinen Bewegungen gesehen? Hatte sie ihm je in seine schönen, grauen Augen geschaut und Angst gehabt, sich darin zu verlieren? Ohne seinen wachen Blick, seine warme Stimme oder seine immerzu verstrubbelt aussehenden Haare nicht mehr leben zu können? War ihr überhaupt klar, wozu diese Gedanken führen konnten? Wie gefährlich diese Gedanken waren?

:o:o:o:

Ein entsetzter Aufschrei aus den Zuschauerrängen riss sie augenblicklich aus ihren Überlegungen und beförderte sie unsanft in die Realität zurück. Gebannt und mit Angst im Blick sah jeder einzelne der Zuschauer nun auf einen bestimmten Punkt am Himmel. Auch Hermine lenkte ihren Blick nun dorthin und erstarrte. Was Sekunden zuvor noch ein dunkler Fleck am Himmel gewesen war, stellte sich nun als Draco Malfoy heraus, der mit jeder Sekunde deutlicher sichtbar wurde.

Denn Draco fiel. Mit hoher Geschwindigkeit raste er dem Spielfeld entgegen und machte keinerlei Anstalten zu bremsen. Als Hermine sich gerade erschrocken fragte, ob Blödheit vielleicht doch ansteckend sei, sah sie einen hellen Schimmer dicht über dem Rasen des Spielfeldes – der goldene Schnatz schwebte einige Zentimeter über dem Boden. Harry kam nun ebenfalls aus luftiger Höhe und mit konzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck nach unten geschossen, doch sehr viel langsamer als Malfoy, da der Schnatz nun wieder an Höhe gewann. Nicht so Draco. Er sank immer noch wie ein Stein unaufhaltsam dem Rasen entgegen.

Panik stieg in Hermine auf. Jemand musste doch etwas tun, es sah nicht so aus, als ob Malfoy die Situation noch unter Kontrolle hätte… Pansy hinter ihr hatte schon vor einiger Zeit entsetzt zu schreien begonnen, doch Lupin stand nun auf und fixierte Draco, folgte ihm mit seinem Blick. Erst nachdem ein heller Lichtblitz neben ihr aufflammte und über das Spielfeld schoss, bemerkte sie, dass Lupin seinen Zauberstab gezückt hatte und Dracos Sturz so in letzter Sekunde stoppte. Während Draco nun sanft zu Boden glitt, anstatt mit voller Wucht aufzuschlagen, war Pansy schon aufgesprungen und rannte nun über das Spielfeld zu ihm.

Die Zuschauer begannen nun, Lupin zu applaudieren und Madam Hooch pfiff bei weitem nicht so energisch wie sonst das Spiel ab. Mit zitternden Knien sah Hermine zu Lupin. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie lächelten einander zu. Doch als sie zu Draco sah, loderten ihr nur Wut und verletzter Stolz entgegen.

:o:o:o:

_to be continued..._


	6. Gefährliche Tiefen

_Disclaimer_: Natürlich gehört wie immer nichts von allem mir, nur die Handlung dieser netten Geschichte.

Nun zu den **Reviews**...

_mazipaan: _Du bist ganz bestimmt nicht unfähig… und ja, Hermine wollte sich einfach nur mit aller Macht ablenken. Ich weiß nicht recht, ob die Zuschauer bei Quidditchspielen streng getrennt sitzen…

_Viechle: _So, jetzt hab ich das fünfte Kapitel auch fertig, wie findsch das? Und Remus denkt sich schon seinen Teil, das erfahrt ihr schon noch, keine Sorge. Ich hoffe, du magst dieses Kapitel auch … Remus zieht ganz andere Seiten auf – uuh ;o)

_Meta Capricorn: _Hast du was gegen Draco? Der arme Kleine! Kannst beruhigt sein, er nervt in diesem Kapitel auch wieder rum…_grins_

_Just Leaky Cauldron: _Naja, vielleicht findest des in diesem Kapitel ja spannender? Zumindest spielt sich hier Gefühlsmäßig mehr ab…_smile_ Ist aber nicht alles so schön, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast, Großes…noch nicht _muhahaha_

_Jessy2104: _Ja, jetzt geht es weiter…ich hoffe, es gefällt dir…

Wie immer **danke** an meine Betaleserin **_Susi _**

_Und jetzt: enjoy..._

o:o:o:o:o:o:

**5. Kapitel: Gefährliche Tiefen**

****

Fröhliches Stimmengewirr drang durch das Blattwerk der Bäume, die vor vielen Jahren um den See herum gepflanzt worden waren. Die Kraft der Sonne wurde durch die dichten Kronen der Bäume abgeschwächt, sodass die Schüler, die um den See herum saßen und kein Sonnenbad nehmen wollten, in deren Schatten Schutz suchten.

Auch Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen an diesem Sonntagmorgen im Schatten eines der großen Bäume. Ron hatte sich, die Augen geschlossen haltend, zurückgelehnt und kaute versonnen an einem Grashalm, der ihm seitlich aus dem Mundwinkel hing. Sonntage waren schließlich dafür da, um sich entspannen zu können. Am nächsten Tag würde der Unterricht sie wieder auf Trab halten, deshalb sah Ron es nicht ein, am Tag davor auch nur einen Finger zu rühren, wenn es nicht unbedingt notwendig war. Wenn man desinteressiert tat, war es auch viel einfacher mitzubekommen, worüber sich die Schüler der anderen Häuser unterhielten.

:o:o:o:

An diesem Tag gab es allerdings nur ein einziges Gesprächsthema, dem auch Hermine und Harry mit besorgtem Blick und ernster Stimme frönten. Was war mit Draco Malfoys Besen los gewesen? Würde die Untersuchung des Besens etwas zu tage fördern? Warum war Lupin der einzige gewesen, der gehandelt hatte, wenn doch alle Anwesenden gemerkt hatten, dass etwas nicht stimmte? Was würde passieren, wenn irgendjemand Dracos Besen verhext hatte? Und würde Draco, der nun ja gewissermaßen in Lupins Schuld stand, sich bei diesem bedanken?

Während Ron schon vor geraumer Zeit beschlossen hatte, dass er so rege geistige Aktivitäten an einem Sonntag lieber vermied, beschäftigte sich Hermine intensiv mit diesen Fragen. Sie war sich nicht nur mehr als sicher, dass Malfoy sich nicht bei Lupin bedanken würde, sie wusste auch, dass diese für ihn so demütigende Rettungsaktion nicht ungesühnt bleiben würde. „Draco hätte sich sogar in seinem Selbstbestimmungsrecht gekränkt gefühlt, wenn Snape ihn gerettet hätte…aber dass Lupin das getan hat, macht alles nur noch schlimmer.", teilte Harry ihr seine Gedanken mit.

Hermine sah zu ihm auf: „ Das ist auch dir klar und das obwohl du nicht seinen Blick gesehen hast. Ich hätte mich nicht gewundert, wenn Lupin tot von der Tribüne gefallen wäre.", bemerkte Hermine. „Mich hat er natürlich genauso hasserfüllt angesehen. Wahrscheinlich denkt er, ich hätte Lupin zu dieser Rettungsaktion angestiftet." – „Ron, sag doch auch einmal etwas dazu…", versuchte Harry seinen besten Freund zu animieren, doch von diesem kam nur ein träges: „Hm?"

Harry und Hermine setzten ihr ernstes Gespräch noch eine Weile fort, schwiegen schließlich allerdings genauso wie Ron. Jeder war in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken, wobei Rons Gedanken wohl noch die angenehmsten waren. Doch plötzlich sprang Harry auf, wobei Ron ihn anstarrte, als sei er verrückt geworden. Wie konnte man bei diesem immer noch warmen Wetter, in dieser dösigen Stimmung, nur solch abrupte Bewegungen machen? „Bin gleich wieder da. Das wird dich bestimmt aufmuntern, Herm!", rief der Schwarzhaarige und verschwand in Richtung des Schlosses.

„Wie kann man nur so aktiv sein?", stöhnte Ron, als er sah, dass Hermine ihrem Freund genauso erstaunt hinterhersah wie er. Kurze Zeit später tauchte Harry wieder auf. Er rannte nicht wie vorher über die Wiese, sondern sauste mit seinem Besen über ihre Köpfe hinweg und schwebte schließlich über dem See. Doch der begeisterte Empfang seiner beiden Freunde, den er sich insgeheim erhofft hatte, schlug in das genaue Gegenteil um. Ein böser Blick von Ron traf ihn, der besagte: ‚Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich keine Kunststückchen auf dem Besen beherrsche, Harry. Also, warum musst du mich neidisch machen?'

Hermine musste er nicht erst ansehen, um zu wissen, dass sie ihren mahnenden Blick aufgesetzt hatte. Sie stand nun auf und rief erbost zu ihm herüber: „ Harry…warum musstest du nun unbedingt zuerst über die Slytherins hinweg fliegen und so ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf dich lenken? Mit ihnen ist sowieso schon nicht gut Kirschen essen – wozu musstest du sie nun aufs Neue provozieren?" Vorsichtig sah sie zu der Gruppe um Draco Malfoy hinüber, die einige Meter von ihnen entfernt im Schatten der Bäume saß und Harry ansahen, als sei er ein ganz besonders lästiges Insekt.

Hermine seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte nichts anderes vermutet. Doch als ihr Blick über die feindselig dreinblickenden Slytherins glitt, blieb er an einem Jungen haften, den sie noch nicht oft gesehen hatte. Man sollte besser sagen, sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt. Doch sie wusste, wer er war. Der Slytherin war im selben Jahrgang wie Harry, Ron, Malfoy und sie. Er hielt wohl nichts davon, viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, vor allem unnötige Aufmerksamkeit. Er war Malfoys Schatten, aber nur, wenn er es wollte. Sie hätte nicht einmal sagen können, ob er wirklich Malfoys Freund war, denn von der blinden Ergebenheit, die Crabbe und Goyle an den Tag legten, war bei diesem Jungen nichts zu sehen. Graziös strich er sich das glatte, schwarze Haar aus dem Gesicht und seine grünen Augen blickten zu ihr, schienen sie spöttisch zu mustern.

Verärgert sah Hermine nun wieder zu Harry, der anfing, waghalsige Kunststücke auf dem Besen zu vollführen. Dies trug allerdings auch nicht dazu bei, ihre Laune zu heben. Auch Ron sah aus, als müsse er sich noch überlegen, was er von der Sache halten sollte. Harry hingegen schien voll in seinem Element zu sein – mit lässigen Bewegungen lenkte er den Besen quer über den See, ließ sich senkrecht hinabstürzen bis er fast die Wasseroberfläche berührte, um seinen Besen dann mit einem Ruck wieder nach oben zu ziehen. Nachdem er von diesem Spiel müde geworden war, richtete er sich plötzlich auf und balancierte nun stehend auf dem Besen. Hermine hielt die Luft an. Das konnte nicht gut gehen! Er hatte dieses Kunststück zwar schon oft im Quidditch-Stadion vollführt, aber hier über dem Wasser war es etwas völlig anderes.

Auch Ron fand das, was Harry gerade trieb, nicht witzig. Er fühlte sich etwas verspottet von seinem besten Freund, da er auch ohne Harrys Vorführung wusste, dass er niemals so gut fliegen würde wie er. Das Talent dazu war Harry in die Wiege gelegt worden, doch das gab ihm noch lange nicht das Recht, damit anzugeben und andere damit in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Uns natürlich hatte er auch Angst um Harry, genau wie Hermine. Deren entsetzter Schrei und das laute Platschen, mit dem Harry in den See fiel, rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Es war alles so schnell gegangen. Harry hatte noch einen Augenblick lang versucht, sein Gleichgewicht zu halten, hatte dann aber ganz den Halt verloren und war kopfüber in die Fluten gestürzt. Besorgt beobachteten Hermine und Ron nun die Wasseroberfläche. Zu ihrer Erleichterung tauchte Harry einige Sekunden später wieder an der Oberfläche auf und holte tief Luft. Hermine wollte schon erleichtert aufseufzen und öffnete den Mund, um Harry etwas zuzurufen, als dieser plötzlich wieder unter Wasser gezogen wurde.

Sein Besen schwirrte währenddessen noch eine Weile über dem See hin und her, bis er schließlich ans Ufer zurückkehrte und nun auf der Wiese lag. Ron wusste nun überhaupt nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. Hatte er eben, als Harry unter die Wasseroberfläche gezogen worden war, nicht einige Arme der Riesenkrake in der Sonne aufblitzen sehen? Doch das konnte nicht sein – die Krake war den Schülern sonst immer sehr freundlich gesonnen… Während Ron noch nachdachte, hatte Hermine keine Zeit verloren und war mit einem großen Satz ebenfalls in den See gesprungen. Ihr Freund wollte sie mit einem entsetzten Schrei davon abhalten, aber es war zu spät.

Hermine war bereits in den Tiefen des Sees verschwunden. Nun vollkommen in Panik, rannte Ron zu Hagrids Hütte, um Hilfe zu holen. Völlig außer Atem kam er dort an, hämmerte mit aller Gewalt, die er aufbringen konnte, gegen die Tür. Nachdem er Hagrid hastig alles erklärt hatte, schickte dieser Ron zum Schloss hinauf, um einen Lehrer zu holen, während er in Richtung See davonrannte.

Zehn Minuten später, als ein nun sehr außer Atem wirkender Ron und ein zutiefst erschrocken aussehender Remus Lupin ebenfalls am Ufer der Sees ankamen, löste sich Draco Malfoy aus der Menge, die um Hagrid herumstand, der Harry und Hermine an den Händen hielt.

„Schade…und ich hatte mich schon gefreut…" Ein hämisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, zwängte Malfoy sich an Ron vorbei und machte sich auf den Rückweg ins Schloss. Ron hatte seine Fäuste geballt, doch Lupin warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. Dann gab er Hagrid einen Wink, der nun mit den beiden Jugendlichen, die tropfend nass waren und zitterten, zu ihnen trat. „Ich musste gar nichts tun.", erklärte Hagrid in seiner gewohnt ruppigen, aber liebenswürdigen Art.

„Die Seemenschen sind eben doch ein gutmütiges Völkchen, hab ich schon immer gesagt. Haben Harry und Hermine wieder an die Oberfläche gebracht, nachdem die Krake Harry nen gehörigen Schrecken einjagen wollte. Ist ihr ja auch sehr gut gelungen…", bemerkte der Halbriese mit einem Blick auf Harry und Hermine, die beide sehr eingeschüchtert wirkten. „Man fliegt auch nicht mit dem Besen übern See…das hat die Krake gar nicht gern.", murmelte Hagrid, der mittlerweile merkte, dass ihm niemand antwortete. Schweigend setzten sie ihren Weg fort, erst in der Eingangshalle ergriff Lupin wieder das Wort.

„Hagrid, sorgen Sie bitte dafür, dass Madame Pomfrey sich Harry einmal ansieht. Ron soll ihn begleiten. Hermine, du kommst bitte mit mir." Zunächst reagierte Hermine nicht, sah Lupin nur vollkommen verblüfft an. Doch als er nichts mehr sagte, sondern einfach voraus lief, zog sie es vor, ihm nachzulaufen. Sie hatte ihn noch nie in solch einem Befehlston sprechen hören. So hatte sie auch keinen Mut, ihn anzusprechen und hetzte einfach nur im Stechschritt hinter ihm her, um den Anschluss nicht zu verlieren. Dabei hinterließ sie in den Gängen kleine Wasserpfützen.

In seinem Büro angekommen, deutete er auf einen Sessel. „Setz dich." Die Wärme war nun vollkommen aus seiner Stimme verschwunden. Zitternd vor dem, was nun folgen mochte, setzte sie sich, während er an der Tür stehen blieb. Zunächst wagte sie es nicht, ihn anzusehen, wollte seinem gewiss strafendem Blick so lange wie möglich entgehen, doch als das Schweigen schließlich drückend auf ihr lastete, hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Warum hast du das getan? Warum? Musstest du mich so enttäuschen?" Seine Worte flogen ihr wie Peitschenhiebe um die Ohren und sie duckte sich ängstlich. Ungläubig und vollkommen erschrocken sah sie ihn an.

„Aber…aber Professor! Ich hatte solche Angst…ich wollte doch nur Harry retten!"

– „Genau das ist es doch, wovon ich gerade gesprochen habe!", erwiderte Lupin nun schon sehr laut.

„Du hast genau gesehen, wie die Krake Harry ins Wasser gezogen hat! Und was tust du, liebe Miss Granger! Du springst hinterher! Wenn etwas unverantwortlich ist, dann das!"

Die Lautstärke seiner Worte hatte sich mittlerweile noch gesteigert. Nun schrie er sie wirklich an und Hermine saß vor ihm wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange.

„Denkst du, du würdest ganz alleine mit der Riesenkrake im See fertig, wenn sie verärgert ist? Das kannst du nicht gedacht haben! Ich habe dich immer für ein intelligentes, vernünftiges Mädchen gehalten, das erst denkt und dann handelt, aber ich glaube, darin habe ich mich wohl gründlich getäuscht!"

– „Aber…"

Hermine wollte etwas erwidern, irgend etwas sagen, was die Situation wenigstens etwas entspannte. Sie würde es nicht mehr lange ertragen können, dass er sie so anschrie. Er, von dem sie wollte, dass er sie ernst nahm, dass er sie verstand… ganz davon zu schweigen, dass sie sich wünschte, er nähme sie in den Arm. Doch die Verwirklichung dieser Wünsche schienen meilenweit weg, da er sie immer noch ungehalten ansah und nun ein verärgertes Schnauben hören ließ.

„ Ich hätte nicht wenig Lust, zu Professor McGonagall zu gehen und ihr alles zu berichten. Das wäre klug. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich klug sein möchte."

Er sprach nun wieder in normaler Lautstärke und sah Hermine ernst an. Dann öffnete er die Tür und vollführte eine sehr eindeutige Geste in Richtung des Mädchens.

„Wenn du mich bitte alleine lassen würdest…?"

Langsam erhob Hermine sich und schlich wie ein geprügelter Hund zur Tür. Sie zwang sich, nicht noch einmal zurückzuschauen, sondern schloss die Tür zu Lupins Büro hinter sich. Erst als sie um die Ecke gebogen war, fing sie an zu rennen. Sie wäre bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gerannt, wäre sie nicht auf halbem Wege auf ein Hindernis gestoßen.

Der Junge gab keinen Laut von sich, als sie in ihn hineinrannte, er bewahrte sie beide sogar vor einem unsanften Sturz auf den Boden. Erschrocken befreite sie sich aus seinem Griff. Grüne Augen musterten sie heute schon zum zweiten Mal spöttisch.

„Probleme?"

Hastig wischte Hermine sich die Tränenspuren aus dem Gesicht und sah sich um. Sie standen in einem nicht gerade hell erleuchteten Gang. Weit und breit war kein anderer Schüler zu sehen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das anginge, Zabini!", fauchte sie.

Ein amüsiertes Grinsen stahl sich auf das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers.

„Du kennst sogar meinen Namen. Das ist interessant...Hermine. Aber das berechtigt dich noch lange nicht dazu, so unfreundlich zu sein. Weißt du, nicht alle Slytherins sind so verachtenswert, wie du denkst…der Hut hätte dich auch Slytherin zuteilen können. Würdest du dann alle Gryffindors so behandeln?"

Hermine hätte ihm am liebsten auf den Fuß getreten, vielleicht wäre sein selbstherrliches Grinsen dann verschwunden. Was sollte das überhaupt? Dass dieser seltsame Junge etwas bezweckte, war ihr klar, aber dass sie nicht wusste, was es war, verunsicherte sie zutiefst.

:o:o:o:

_to be continued..._


	7. Die Gabe, zu verzeihen

_Disclaimer_: Natürlich gehört wie immer nichts von allem mir, nur die Handlung dieser netten Geschichte.

_A/N: _Nach langer, langer Zeit bin ich stolz, euch endlich das sechste Kapitl präsentieren zu können. Ich hänge sehr an diesem Kapitel und hoffe, es gefällt euch.

Danke für eure **Reviews **! Hab mich sehr gefreut!

_Meta Capricorn: _Ja, das war Absicht, dass Harry seinem Vater hier sehr ähnlich war. :) Und Blaise wird noch eine etwas größere Rolle spielen ;o).

_Just LeakyCauldron: _Ähm…zu meinen unregelmäßigen Updates sage ich jetzt am besten mal gar nichts. Aber diese Geschichte hier ist noch nicht gestorben – ganz im Gegenteil! Ich hänge sehr an ihr! Na, mal gucken, ob du dich mit diesem Kapitel anfreunden kannst ;o) °umknuddel°

_Viechle: _Nee, Blaise is bei mir ganz eindeutig männlich. Aber ich denk mal, davon bist du nicht zu sehr enttäuscht, oder? Und du siehsch, ich hab sogar weitergeschrieben, Ist das nicht toll? ;D

_Raven2609: _Das mit dem schnellen Weiterschreiben habe ich leider nicht hinbekommen. Ich hoffe, du liest dieses Kapitel hier trotzdem.

_Jacky's Wings: _Hier hast du endlich ein neues Kapitel und deine geforderte Entschuldigung…zufrienden? ;o)

_Angel-chan-19: _Ein neues Leserchen! Das freut mich. Ich hoffe, du bleibst mir treu, auch wenn ich so selten update.

Wie immer **danke** an meine Betaleserin **_Susi _**

_Und jetzt: enjoy..._

o:o:o:o:o:o:

**6. Kapitel: Die Gabe, zu verzeihen**

Erschrocken fuhr Hermine aus dem Schlaf hoch. Ihr Herz raste und ihr Atem ging schneller als gewöhnlich. Verwirrt tastete sie eine Weile über ihre Decke, bis sie sich ganz sicher sein konnte, auch wirklich im Mädchenschlafsaal in ihrem Bett zu liegen. Der Mond stand voll und rund am Himmel, sein Licht malte Streifen auf den Boden des Schlafsaales und auf die zugezogenen Vorhänge der anderen Betten.

Mit immer noch klopfendem Herzen setzte sie sich auf und lauschte angestrengt auf jedes noch so kleine Geräusch. Doch das einzige Geräusch, das in den Schlafsaal drang, war das Wispern des Windes, der durch ein Fenster strich, das einen Spalt offen stand und ab und an das leise Schnarchen eines Mädchens.

Hermine atmete tief durch. Nun nur nicht wieder einschlafen! Der Alptraum, den sie gerade durchlebt hatte, hatte sie sehr deutlich und nachdrücklich an die Geschehnisse vor zwei Tagen erinnert, an den Abend, an dem sie weinend aus Professor Lupins Büro gestürmt war. Doch diesmal hatte er sie nicht nur angeschrieen, nein, seine Wut war Hohn und Spott gewichen…

Hermine fühlte die Wand seines Arbeitszimmers im Rücken. Durch die Tränen, die sich in ihren Augen gesammelt hatten, sah sie den Rest des Zimmers nur noch verschwommen. Er war nun ganz nah bei ihr, stützte sich mit den Händen links und rechts neben ihrem Kopf an der Wand ab. Sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren, sie hätte ihn mit Leichtigkeit küssen können – doch nie in den letzten Monaten hatte sie weniger Lust gehabt, dies zu tun. Seine Augen blitzten sie zornig an und sie verspürte wie schon vor zwei Tagen das Bedürfnis, irgend etwas zu sagen, irgend etwas zu tun, damit er aufhörte, sie so anzusehen.

„Ich…_liebe_ Sie!" Hermine erstarrte. Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gesagt? Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Mit nun vollkommen verängstigtem Blick sah sie ihn einfach nur an. Sah, wie sich seine Lippen kräuselten, sah, wie er sie voll Spott angrinste. Wenig später erreichte auch ein Lachen ihr Ohr, das so gemein, kalt und spöttisch klang, dass es unmöglich von Lupin stammen konnte. Doch nun löste er sich von ihr, ging einige Schritte zurück und sah sie mit unechtem Mitleid im Blick an.

„Du liebst mich, Hermine? Gerade du? Und was hättest du gerne, was ich nun tun soll? Oh…wie dumm von mir – ich hätte deine Hände in meine nehmen und dir sagen sollen, dass ich schon, seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, eine tiefe Liebe für dich empfinde. Und dann hätte ich dich wohl küssen sollen. Tja, diese Chance habe ich nun ja wohl verpasst…Meinst du wirklich, in ein Mädchen wie dich könne sich jemals irgendjemand verlieben? Bist du wirklich so naiv? Ich hätte dich für klüger gehalten. Sieh dir doch einmal Cho an – oder die kleine Ginny Weasley. Die beiden haben schon längst ihre ersten Erfahrungen gemacht…"

Hermine stand die Fassungslosigkeit förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie wollte nur noch weg von ihm, wollte hier raus, bevor er ihr das Herz gänzlich aus dem Leib riss und sie hier auf dem Boden verbluten ließ. Doch sie konnte ihre Füße nicht bewegen, es gelang ihr nicht einmal, ihren kleinen Zeh zu rühren. So musste sie hilflos mit anhören, wie er sie weiter verspottete.

„Halte dich doch erst einmal an Personen in deinem Alter." Er lachte. „Ts…wie man überhaupt auf die Idee kommen kann, mir seine Liebe zu gestehen…unfassbar!" Sein hässliches Lachen war immer lauter geworden, bis es sie schließlich erschrocken aus dem Schlaf hochfahren ließ.

Und nun saß sie hier, ihr Herzschlag hatte sich wieder normalisiert, doch an Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken. Sie musste dringend wieder Ordnung in ihre Gedanken schaffen und womit war das besser zu bewältigen, als mit einem Spaziergang? Doch hier im Schloss schlich der ewig wachsame Filch umher…

Nachdem sie aus dem Fenster gesehen und Hagrids Hütte beobachtet hatte, aus deren Fenstern noch warmer Lichtschein drang, stand ihr Entschluss fest. So leise wie möglich glitt sie aus dem Bett und tappte mit nackten Füßen zu dem Hocker, auf dem sie ihre Kleider abgelegt hatte. Ein leises Murmeln ließ sie erschrocken zu Lavenders Bett hinüber sehen, doch diese drehte sich nur auf die andere Seite und öffnete nicht einmal die Augen.

Hermines Puls beruhigte sich wieder etwas und sie begann, sich so schnell und zugleich so leise wie möglich anzuziehen. Nachdem sie als letztes in ihre Schuhe geschlüpft war, stand sie wieder in dem Raum, in dem trübes, graues Licht versuchte, dem hellen Schein des Vollmondes zu trotzen und überlegte. Konnte sie es wagen, ohne wie auch immer gearteten Schutz vor Entdeckung um diese Uhrzeit auf den Schlossgründen herumzuspazieren? Und wenn die Antwort darauf „ja" lautete – wie hoch standen ihre Chancen, unentdeckt zu bleiben?

Nach einem weiteren Augenblick des Nachdenkens, der ihrer Meinung nach viel zu lange währte, fasste sie den Entschluss, es einfach zu riskieren. Harrys Tarnumhang hätte ihr geholfen, aus dem Schloss herauszukommen, aber es war ihr wichtig, diesen Spaziergang alleine zu unternehmen. So gern sie Harry und Ron auch hatte, brauchte auch sie Zeit für sich. Als sie nun vorsichtig die Treppe hinunterging und zum Portraitloch huschte, fragte sie sich, ob überhaupt einer ihrer Freunde ahnte, was gerade in ihr vorging.

Sie war sich sicher, dass sie alle eine Veränderung an ihr bemerkt hatten, doch vielleicht dachten sie, dass dies nur eine Phase sei und schnell wieder vorübergehen würde. Insgeheim erhoffte Hermine sich das selbst sehnlich. Das Mädchen zwang sich nun aber, diese Gedanken auf später zu verschieben, da sie nun all ihre Konzentration benötigte, um das Schloss auch wirklich ungesehen verlassen zu können. Ohne die Karte der Rumtreiber oder wenigstens den Tarnumhang kam sie sich unglaublich hilflos vor.

Als sie nach einigen Schreckmomenten, in denen ihr Herzschlag sich rapide beschleunigt hatte, da sie glaubte, Mrs. Norris' in der Dunkelheit leuchtende Augen zu erblicken, dann das Schlosstor in ihrem Rücken wusste, atmete sie erleichtert aus. Nachdem sie einen Augenblick in die Schwärze der Nacht gestarrt hatte, stießen sich ihre Hände vom Holz des Tores ab und nach einem letzten, prüfenden Blick die Schlossmauern hinauf, setzte sie sich in Bewegung.

Die Spur ihrer Fußabdrücke hinter sich im Gras kritisch betrachtend, wartete sie auf eine Reaktion auf ihr Klopfen an Hagrids Hütte. Nervös blickte sie um sich, bis sich Hagrids schlurfende Schritte der Tür näherten und sie sein erstaunter Blick unter hochgezogenen, buschigen Augenbrauen traf.

„Hermine? Was machst du denn hier, um diese nachtschlafende Zeit?"

„Ähm…"

Ihre Erklärungsnot schien ihn anscheinend nervös zu machen, deshalb verstummte er und meinte schließlich: „Komm doch erstmal rein…"

Schnell trat sie an ihm vorbei in die Hütte, sodass Hagrid nur ratlos mit den Schultern zuckte und die Tür hinter ihr schloss. „Kann ich dir nen Tee anbieten?", brummelte der hünenhafte Mann, als sie sich in seinen bequemen Sessel sinken ließ.

„Ja, danke, Hagrid." Sie seufzte und rieb sich die Hände. „Nachts wird es nun schon etwas kälter, aber ich hatte einfach das Gefühl, einen Spaziergang zu brauchen. Du wirst mich doch nicht etwa verraten, nur weil du deinen Job als Lehrer auch dieses Schuljahr behalten durftest?", wollte sie von ihm wissen und zwang sich zu einem fröhlich wirkenden Grinsen.

Dem ließ sie wie als Entschuldigung ein echtes Lächeln folgen, als sich ihre Finger um eine dampfende Teetasse schlossen. „Danke." Sie sah Hagrid an, dass er wirklich gerne wissen wollte, weshalb sie hier war, doch als Seelsorger fand sie den Wildhüter von Hogwarts ziemlich ungeeignet.

Außerdem war sie bis jetzt noch mit jedem Problem allein fertig geworden – und sie hatte sowieso kein Problem, sie war vor allem wütend auf sich selbst, da ihr die Geschehnisse von vor zwei Tagen immer noch zu schaffen machten. Beinahe erleichtert sprang sie, sobald ihre Tasse leer war, wieder auf und drückte sie Hagrid in die Hand. „Danke für den Tee – aber ich glaube, ich sollte nun lieber wieder zurück, damit du auch zu deinem wohlverdienten Schlaf kommst." Hastig näherte sie sich erneut der Tür.

„Aber Hermine, du hast doch irgendwas! Wenn du das schon so offensichtlich zeigst, kannst du's mir doch auch einfach sagen!" Mit einem: „Ja, später vielleicht!", verschwand Hermine wieder in die Nacht hinaus und ließ einen ratlos dreinblickenden Hagrid zurück. Es tat ihr leid, ihn ohne irgend eine Art von Erklärung einfach stehen gelassen zu haben, aber sie hätte ihm unmöglich sagen können, wie sehr es sie schmerzte, dass Remus Lupin enttäuscht von ihr war.

Der Wind war in der Zeit, die sie in Hagrids Hütte verbracht hatte, noch etwas aufgefrischt und sie schlang fröstelnd die Arme um ihren Körper, während sie den Fußstapfen, die sie zuvor im Gras hinterlassen hatte, nun zum Schloss hin folgte. Hermine hoffte, dass das helle Licht des Vollmondes ihr nicht auf den letzten Metern zum Verhängnis werden würde und blieb bei jedem noch so kleinen Geräusch ängstlich um sich blickend stehen.

Und nun hörte sie es tatsächlich auch immer deutlicher – in einem Gebüsch nicht weit von ihr entfernt raschelte es. ‚Jetzt hör aber auf!', wies sich Hermine selbst zurecht, ‚Natürlich raschelt es hin und wieder im Gebüsch. Der Wind wird nicht, ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen, an den Blättern vorbei gleiten und es ist ja nicht so, dass auf den Schlossgründen von Hogwarts keine Tiere leben! Du gehörst dringend in dein warmes, gemütliches Bett, Hermine Granger – das ist alles, was dir dein ängstliches Benehmen gerade mitteilen will!' Einige Augenblicke blieb sie noch stehen, um sich dann entschlossen wieder auf den Rückweg zum Schloss zu machen.

Erneut raschelte es neben ihr in den Büschen und diesmal nahm sie zusätzlich das Geräusch von über den Boden tappenden Pfoten wahr. Hin und wieder erklang ein Hecheln hinter ihr, was dazu führte, dass sich ihre Nackenhaare aufrichteten. Erinnerungen an einen großen, schwarzen Hund tauchten bildhaft vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Doch das konnte nicht sein. Sirius war tot.

Hermine begann nun zu rennen, versuchte, vor den ungeheuer schnell trabenden Pfoten und dem mittlerweile lauter gewordenen Hecheln hinter ihr zu fliehen. Die Panik, die ihren ganzen Körper beherrschte, ließ ihre Beine schneller laufen, doch mit einem verzweifelten Keuchen blieb sie abrupt stehen, als das Tier über ihren Kopf hinweg sprang und ihr den Weg versperrte.

Der riesige Wolf stand in drohender Haltung und mit wild funkelnden Augen vor ihr. Hermine verharrte vollkommen erstarrt auf der Wiese und sah ihn an. Und plötzlich begriff sie. Die Iris um die schlitzartigen Pupillen waren grau, nicht gelb wie bei einem gewöhnlichen Wolf. Sie blickte in Remus Lupins graue Augen.

‚Wie konntest du nur so dumm sein!' Automatisch wanderte ihr Blick zum Mond, der voll und hell über ihr stand. Ein drohendes Knurren entwich der Kehle des Werwolfes und Hermine schluckte. Sie hatte angenommen, dass Snape immer noch regelmäßig den Trank für Professor Lupin braute, doch dies schien nicht mehr der Fall zu sein – oder aber Professor Snape war diesmal ein gravierender Fehler unterlaufen.

Vor Angst zitternd schloss sie die Augen, als die riesige Gestalt vor ihr näher kam. Das war es dann wohl. Diesmal würde kein großer, schwarzer Hund aus dem Gebüsch brechen, um sie zu retten und sie konnte auch nicht darauf hoffen, dass einer der anderen Lehrer gerade heute Nacht Lust auf einen Spaziergang verspürt hatte. Niemand außer Hagrid wusste, dass sie hier draußen war und seine Hilfe würde zu spät kommen, wenn sie nun schrie.

Verwirrt öffnete sie die Augen wieder, als sie eine nasse Schnauze an ihrem Gesicht spürte. Das struppige und eigentlich furchterregend aussehende Tier saß vor ihr und – sie war sich nicht sicher – hatte sie da gerade ein Winseln gehört?

Als das Mädchen zögerlich ihre Hände ausstreckte und den Werwolf sanft am Kopf berührte, spürte sie bald darauf, seine große, nasse Zunge, die ihre Handflächen ableckte. Dieser Werwolf verhielt sich in keinster Weise wie ein gefährliches, unberechenbares Monster, eher wie ein zahmer Haushund, der ihr seine Ergebenheit beweisen wollte. Hätte ihr ein anderer von diesem Erlebnis erzählt, hätte Hermine diese Person lachend für verrückt erklärt.

Als der Werwolf fortfuhr, sich von ihr streicheln zu lassen und ihr mit all seinen Gesten seine Unterwürfigkeit und auch seine Zuneigung zeigte, stahl sich ein Lächeln auf die erleichtert aussehenden Züge des Mädchens. Professor Lupin war ihr nicht mehr böse – wenn er das jemals ernsthaft gewesen war. Er bat sie nun auf diese sehr ungewöhnliche Art und Weise um Verzeihung. Und Hermine verzieh ihm. Oh, wie gern sie ihm verzieh!

Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, als sie in Begleitung des Werwolfes ihren Weg zum Schlosstor fortsetzte. Er war ihr nicht länger böse – das war das größte Geschenk, das er ihr hatte machen können. Vor dem Schlosstor trennten sie sich, doch bevor jeder seiner Wege ging, nahm Hermine den Kopf des Werwolfs sanft in beide Hände und hauchte einen Kuss auf sein Haupt. Verwundert sah sie ihm nach, als sich das Tier daraufhin losriss und blitzschnell in der Nacht verschwand.

Doch nun war sie zu müde, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen – sie hatte vor, so schnell wie möglich in ihren Schlafsaal und in ihr warmes Bett zurückzukehren. Dieses Vorhaben wurde nun schon zum zweiten Mal vereitelt, als zwei Hände sich um ihre Arme schlossen.

Grüne Augen blitzten auf, als Mondlicht auf sie traf. „Vorsicht, Rotkäppchen…da hinten kommt Filch!"

:o:o:o:

_to be continued..._


End file.
